HOWL Season 2
by Goku vs. Superman
Summary: The story of Brandon James is finally coming to a close. With a new killer on the loose, what will happen to Emma, Scott, and their friends at Lakewood? Will Emma, Audrey, and Brooke find out what they are? As for Scott...is he still a True Alpha after killing Drake?
1. Episode 1 Part 1

A silver pickup truck pulled into an empty parking deck, when it shut off, the driver's door opened to reveal Theo.

Theo looked at his phone. "'Go to the stairwell'," he reread the text message on his phone. He jumped out of his truck, shut the door, and made his way to the stairwell.

Once inside, he looked to the stairs and asked out loud, "Do I need to go up!?"

His phone dinged, receiving a message, he looked at the message that simply said "no".

He heard heartbeats…he quickly put his phone away and jumped forwards, turning his back to the stairs!

The door swung open to reveal Alec and a teen girl behind him!

"Who the hell are you?" Theo questioned the young werewolf.

Alec transformed his eyes and said, "The name is Alec." He rushed to Theo, punched at him, but Theo grabbed his punch and kicked him in the chest, sending him to the wall and onto the ground!

The girl from the doorway ran to Theo, but he grabbed her shoulders and threw her against the wall next to him!

Theo quickly turned and used both his arms to block a drop kick from a brunette teen, coming down from the stairs! He stumbled back, kicked Alec in the chest with the back of his foot, and caught the girls attempt to scratch him with her transformed hand. "Careful," Theo mocked her, back handed her, kneed her in the stomach, and then threw her out the door! He got scratched across his back! He roared, transformed, turned to see a younger black teen, punched him twice in the face, punched his stomach, and smashed his head against the metal handrail of the stairs! He looked at all the fallen teens as they groaned in pain and addressed the sixth person in the stairwell, "Is this seriously all you have?" He turned to the top of the stairs, looking up at Scott.

"They're young." Scott started to walk down the stairs.

"They're inexperienced," Theo replied, bluntly.

Scott put his hand on Theo's shoulder, "And you're going to train them".

"HIM?" Alec rudely questioned as he helped the girl next to him up to her feet.

Scott chuckled and went to tell them he trusts Theo, but stopped short…then he attempted to say that Theo redeemed himself, but had to stop again. "He's proven himself to be a good ally."

Theo turned to the younger Werewolves and revealed, "I killed the last pack I was in charge of".

The four younger teens stared at Theo in disbelief and shock.

Scott quickly informed them, that was a long time ago and they don't have to worry. "He saved Liam's life twice and I know he would and will do the same for you guys and others."

After some time of convincing the young pack, Scott and Theo went out to Theo's truck to continue their discussion.

"Do you really think I can do this?" Theo looked to Scott for an answer.

Scott nodded, saying that he does.

"I can kill them."

Scott chuckled in response. "But you won't."

"Before we get all sentimental and you go back to Lakewood, are you going to give me the Bite and make me a real Werewolf? I'm tired of being a science experiment."

"Take care of them…and you'll no longer be a science experiment."

"And you'll be meeting us at rendezvous points every weekend to help fight Monroe?"

"I will. I got too caught up in what was happening in Lakewood, but not this time."

With that, the two officially went their separate ways, but not for long.

* * *

After everything that happened with Drake, Stavo, Alice, and Malia, the ladies of the Lakewood Six went out with Noah and Christopher to research the Anna Hobbs murder mystery for it to be used as Stavo's next Graphic Novel; the first one being written and designed by Noah and Christopher (the events of Screams Halloween special went the same except Gustavo and Audrey's girlfriend were not in the mix, Emma already had her tattoo, and she was more hesitant to 'go after' that guy she met).

Scott ran into Emma's home, went to the living room, and saw her and their friends. "Are you all okay?"

Emma rushed to Scott, hugged him, and assured him they were all okay.

Noah had told Scott everything that happened on their way back home.

Once Scott and Emma separated, Scott looked to Christopher and said, "I'm guessing the Argents weren't too happy when you told them what happened."

Christopher informed Scott he had not told his guardians yet.

Scott looked to everyone in the room and asked, "I know Emma has told her mom already, but the rest of you haven't said anything to your parents yet?"

Noah shrugged and replied, "You're the Alpha."

Scott flashed back to slicing Drake's throat open and was visibly disturbed.

Brooke and Emma questioned Scott if he were okay.

"I'm fine," Scott answered.

"Are you sure?" Emma pushed. "You don't seem fine."

Scott exhaled a "Ha" and assured her that he would tell her later, but now is about them. He then inquired about what exactly happened, for he did not finish Noah's message after 'Well, we were attacked by a murderer'.


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

Once everyone else left, Emma walked Scott out to Stiles' Jeep, which was given to him after Stiles went back to Beacon Hills.

"So, what's going on?" Emma asked, putting her hands in her pockets.

"What do you mean?" Scott questioned, quirking a brow.

Emma shrugged and said, "I mean, when Noah said you were the True Alpha…you seemed a little freaked."

Scott sighed and told Emma, "I'm worried that I am no longer a True Alpha."

"Because you killed Drake?"

Scott nodded. "I've been having nightmares about becoming a monster like Peter."

"Well, can you still turn into a regular wolf?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm sure you don't have to worry about turning into a monster like Peter did." Emma put a hand on Scott's shoulder, causing him to smile at her. "Also," she put another hand on his other shoulder, "if you are no longer a TRUE Alpha, it doesn't mean that you aren't an Alpha, nor does it mean that you are a bad person." She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a confident smile.

Scott placed his hands over hers and thanked her.

"You're welcome."

The two then hugged and Scott went to his dorm room.

Later, Scott went into his dorm room and saw his roommate sitting at their desk. "Hey, Gabriel," Scott greeted as he entered the room.

"Hey, Scott," Gabriel returned the greeting. (Imagine Christian Navarro). "How was seeing Emma?"

"Good." Scott plopped down onto his bed, the bed in the room being a bunk bed with Scott having the bottom bunk.

"So, how is your high school crush?" Gabriel delivered the second question in a mockingly sweet voice and turned to smile at Scott cockily.

Scott turned to him with an agitated smile. "I hate it when you call her that."

Gabriel turned back to his laptop to continue what he was doing and said, "You say that like it'll make me stop…but it won't."

"Trust me; I didn't think that it would."

"So, are you still going to the party tonight? You moved into the dorms a little while ago and you still haven't met anyone besides me."

Scott shrugged and noted that usually happens when someone decides to move into the dorms in the middle of the semester.

"So, that's a 'yes'?"

Scott chuckled and agreed to attend.

* * *

The next day, Noah went into his English Review class and the teacher announced that he had a surprise.

A young man with dark hair (Imagine Adam Hagenbuch) entered the class and the teacher pointed the man out and said that was the surprise.

All the girls began to whisper amongst themselves, while also gawking at him, as he made his way next to their teacher, and the boys, excluding Noah, all narrowed their eyes.

"This, class, is Mr. Young." The teacher introduced him to the class.

"Please," he lightly chuckled, "just call me Hector."

"Alright. Well, class, Hector here will be an understudy. He plans to become a substitute teacher here at Lakewood for me and maybe become a teacher full time."

"That's right." Hector sat his bag next to the front desk. "I have also been given permission to make suggestions in class and hopefully, they will be good ones."

"I'm sure they will, but let's go ahead and test one shall we? We just finished a book. Would you like to make a suggestion as to what we should read next?"

Hector shrugged and asked if they had read Frankenstein as a class yet.

The teacher asked if anyone had read Frankenstein before.

Being the only one to do so, Noah raised his hand and informed them he had read the book a few summers back.

"Anyone else?" Hector asked, but no one raised their hand. "Well, uh, what's your name?" He asked Noah.

"Noah Foster." The teen answered.

Hector then inquired Noah if there was anything he could tell the class about Frankenstein, without giving spoilers.

"Sure." Noah replied. "The book sounds cut and dry at first, a 'man versus monster' type story, but there are a good amount of layers to the story. One of those layers being peeled back by the words of the monster itself."

Hector smiled at Noah and then class started as usual.

After the class, Hector came up to Noah as Noah was at his locker, getting his book for the next class.

"Good job in there." Hector unwarrantedly complimented Noah.

"On talking about a book?" Noah lightly chuckled.

"Well, you were the only one to have read the book before."

"True. I've also seen the movie."

"Which one?" Hector crossed his arms, skeptical of Noah's answer. "The original 1930's or the 1990's remake?"

"I haven't found a way to watch the 1930's original without pirating it yet."

"So, just the 1990's version?"

"Sadly." Noah put his book into his bag, with a slightly disappointed look on his face.

Then the late bell rang.

Noah threw his bag over his shoulder. "Sorry, but I've got to get to my next class."

"No worries, listen, I can give you the original on DVD tomorrow for you to take home."

"Oh!" Noah exclaimed as he was backing away to leave. "That would be awesome, thank you." He waved and jogged off to his class.

Hector grinned and walked back into the class room.

* * *

Emma ran into work, after school, went to the back to put on her apron, signed in, and took her place behind the counter. She smiled at the first customer and welcomed them to the Grindhouse.

A grown man with short dark hair thanked Emma and looked at her quizzically (imagine Tom Cavanagh).

"Yes?" Emma tried to ask as politely as possible.

"Are you Emma Duval?" The man asked.

"I am." Emma looked down with a small smile, clearly feeling awkward.

"I'm sorry. I'm not going to bombard you with multiple questions. I was just curious because I'm new to Lakewood and seeing, essentially, its poster girl…is a little overwhelming."

Still feeling awkward, but becoming a bit more comfortable, Emma told the man that she didn't think she was the 'poster girl' of Lakewood.

"I'm sorry if that was a little offensive."

"No, it's fine. You said you're new to Lakewood, did you just move here?"

"Oh no, I'm only here for a few months. I'm a photographer for a journal and yes, we do have a website for all our journals and my photos." The man smiled at Emma.

Emma laughed a little and asked for the man's order and his name.

"T.J." He answered her. "T.J. Kane."

"Nice to meet you, T.J. Kane." Emma told T.J. the amount he had to pay and started making his coffee.

Emma handed T.J. his coffee and he posed a question, wondering if he could give her an interview and take a few photographs of her as well.

"I promise, I will not ask about the murders. I will only ask about who you are as a person."

Emma informed him she wasn't too sure and needed to think about his offer.

He said he understood; he then gave her his card, making a joke about how outdated that is, and thanked her for the coffee as he left. Once Troy was out the door though, he turned around and snapped a picture of Emma as she spoke to a customer; he smiled at his camera and finally left.


	3. Episode 1 Part 3

Scott saw himself become an Alpha, he then saw himself slowly become a monster as he attacked a Benefactor "employee", and finally he saw Peter in his monstrous wolf form roar. Scot woke up from his dream, breathing heavily, and wiped the sweat from his brow. He sat up and heard Gabriel stir above.

"Gabriel," Scott said aloud, "are you awake?"

"Yeah," Gabriel answered.

"I'm sorry." Scott sighed as he lay back down.

"Its fine, Scott."

"H-How did I wake you up?"

"You, uh, you were…growling..."

"Oh." Scott felt worried that Gabriel would piece together his secret over time. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. If you ever need someone to talk to about your dreams, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, but…"

"You don't have to feel pressure to tell me. Besides," Gabriel's voice sounded serious at that point, "everyone has their dark secrets; skeletons, in their closets."

"Uhhh," Scott felt a bit nervous, "yeah."

"Sorry about that." Gabriel forced a chuckle. "I tend to get all dark and serious late at night."

Scott choked out a chuckle and said he understood.

The two went back to sleep in awkward silence.

* * *

The next day, after school, Audrey went to the Argent home.

She jogged up to the door, rung the bell, and hid to side, holding an air soft pistol.

The window, a few feet behind Audrey's position, opened and Audrey was shot with an air soft bullet on her right ass cheek.

Audrey jumped and yelled in pain! She turned to see Emily laughing and toting an air soft shotgun, both leaning out the window.

"Gonna have to try better than that, Audrey" Emily advised.

The front door opened to show Red, he greeted Audrey and invited her inside.

Once inside, Audrey went up to Christopher's room.

Audrey knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She turned the knob, it was unlocked, and she went into the room and saw Christopher sitting at his desk, asleep, sitting in front of his laptop. Audrey rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and an amused scoff. Her attention shifted to the laptop however. When she looked at the screen, she saw a drawing of herself.

In the drawing, she had her bare back to the screen, looking down behind her over her shoulder, and holding what seemed to be a blanket over her bare behind. Only her hair had been colored in, but the details were phenomenal, just like Gustavo's old drawings.

She turned back to the young man, who had gained some muscle mass since training to fight with the Argents, and gently shook him awake.

Christopher smiled when he saw Audrey. "Hey."

"Hey. Have any sweet dreams?" Audrey pointed to the drawing.

Christopher's eyes widened like saucers, he quickly closed the laptop, and with his head down he revealed that she wasn't supposed to see that.

Audrey sat on his desk and told him that it was too late.

Christopher looked up to her, clearly feeling guilty, and he apologized.

"It's okay. I understand," Audrey reassured him.

Christopher let out a sigh of relief and reclined against his chair.

"We'll get there one day, but you're going to have to wait a bit longer now because of that drawing." She started to leave the room.

"Son of a bitch," Christopher cursed to himself.

"Come on, it's time to train." Audrey reminded him and they went outside to train with Emily and Red.

A bit later, Scott was at work and was putting a dog inside of a kennel. He went back to the front and was confronted by Bruce.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Bruce asked.

Scott shrugged. "Nothing special; why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me and my family tonight."

Scott smiled up at Bruce and accepted the invitation.

Bruce was pretty happy when Scott accepted; he told him "great" and said that Scott could just follow him home after work.

Scott started texting Emma:

 _Guess what just happened_.Scott sent.

 _What?_ Emma replied.

 _Bruce invited me to eat with him and his family tonight!_

 _That's awesome! You're going, right?_

 _Of course_

 _Haha good. What are you doing this weekend?_

 _I'm going out of state to help Theo against some of Monroe's hunters._

 _How long are you going to be gone?_

 _I can only miss one more class, so I'll be gone for maybe four or five days, but after that, I'll have to make sure I'm back in Lakewood by Monday._

 _So, you're doing this every weekend?_

 _Yes. Unless, Theo thinks he and the others can do it on their own._

 _From what you told me about Theo that may never happen._

 _Lol. We'll see what happens. ;)_

 _Okay. Talk to you soon. ;)_

 _Bye_

At Emma's house, Emma is in her room, hanging out with Brooke and Noah.

Emma plops down on her bed, next to Brooke and sighs.

"What's up?" Noah asks, sitting at her desk.

"Scott's not going to be able to hang out this weekend."

"That sucks." Brooke responded bluntly.

Noah questioned Emma what Scott was doing.

"He's going to fight Monroe." Emma answered.

"Well," Brooke started, "at least he's doing something good."

Emma agreed.

Noah opened Emma's laptop, realized what he did, and turned to Emma. "Can I-?"

"You already opened it." Emma responded with an entertained smile, shaking her head.

Noah turned to the laptop, cut it on, and proceeded to do whatever he was planning.

Emma saw Brooke smiling at Noah with a loving gaze, so she tapped Brooke's knee, and motioned her finger between them.

Brooke tilted her hand side-to-side.

Emma smiled and gave Brooke thumbs up.

"So, you tried to invite Scott to hang out with us for the weekend," Brooke grinned as she spoke. "Are you and him planning on getting back together?"

"I wouldn't mind getting back together with him and I'm sure he feels the same, but we can't with everything going on with Monroe."

"You should probably get together," Noah chimed in. "No telling how long a war between all supernatural and hunters will take."

Brook agreed, telling Emma he was right.

"Well, let's wait just a bit longer." Emma said, and the three went back to the previous conversation of what they were doing for the weekend with Audrey and Christopher.

However, Noah's phone received an email.

Noah checked to see who the email was from, but it was blocked, he assumed it must've been some new app for jokes…but the email wasn't a funny joke.

 _You got three girls killed. Stop killing girls before the rest of us no longer have any choices. Just go gay. We all know you are anyways. Save women's lives and go gay, Faggot._

Noah decided to ignore the email and his emotions. He didn't want to cry in front of Brooke and Emma and ruin their conversation about…whatever they're talking about. Noah lightly chuckled to himself, sounding like a stereotypical guy. He decided to go to Brooke about it after they left, she'll give him some solace.

* * *

Scott arrived at Bruce's home, exited his car, and Bruce greeted him with a "Welcome to my humble abode". Scott chuckled and entered into the home with his boss.

"Honey, I'm home!" Bruce cheerfully yelled out.

"Are you full of clichés?" Scott asked with a small laugh.

Bruce told Scott he was only like that at home.

Bruce's wife came to greet him home with a kiss (imagine Andrea Navedo) and handed him their child…Scott was slightly taken back when he saw that their child was an Asian toddler.

"Hello, Mr. McCall." Bruce's wife shook Scott's hand.

"Hi, Mrs. Cash." Scott shook her hand.

"Please, call me Ignacia." Ignacia told Scott.

"Yes, ma'am."

Bruce then introduced their son Jimmy.

Scott thought it was funny they gave him such an American name, but they saw no reason why not, considering he was born in America.

The dinner went great. Bruce and Ignacia informed Scott they couldn't have children and decided to adopt locally, falling in love with Jimmy when they first saw him. Bruce noted his family was 'eclectic', making Scott feel slightly awkward for having thought that, but Bruce informed him that he loved his life and no one can make him feel otherwise.

Back at Emma's; Noah and Brooke were in Noah's car, about to leave.

Noah pulled out his phone, with the email ready, and broke the news. He showed her the email and she became furious.

"I will find out who they are and I will ruin their lives!" Brooke raged.

"Whoa, easy there, Blonde Audrey!" Noah teased. "It's alright, it's just one email."

Brooke declared she was going to tell Audrey, but Noah pleaded for her to not.

"Why not!?" Brooke wanted to know.

"Because I can handle it myself. I don't need Audrey's constant help with bullies."

"What about me?"

Noah shook his head. "I don't want you to worry about it, I've got this."

"Fine." Brooke looked out the window. "You're taking me for ice-cream though."

"What!? Why?"

Brooke turned back to him. "For getting me all worked up."

"I think I should be the one to receive ice-cream since I'm the one who got the bullying email."

Brooke smiled at him. "I'll buy you ice-cream if you buy our dinner."

"I was going to anyways." Noah winked at Brooke and then started the car.

Later that night, Scott left Bruce's home, thanking him for the wonderful meal, conversations, and leftovers for him and his roommate; Bruce and Ignacia telling him they would do it again anytime, all he has to do is ask.

* * *

Later that night, in front of the high school entrance, a male student was struggling against ropes that were tying him to a chair.

"What do you want!?" He asked his capturer as they walked around him, wearing a Brandon James mask and costume.

The capturer stood behind the young man and the boy looked up to see another cloaked figure.

This person however was not wearing the same mask or cloak as the other. His cloak was one piece with a hood and stopped just above the ankles. His mask was also more ghostly than the other's (the original Ghost Face costume from the movies). That wasn't all however…from their back, they revealed a pair of hedge clippers.

"No. No! NO!" The young man struggled more, trying to pinch his legs closer together, in a failed attempt to protect his private area.

The clipper wielder stood in front of the boy and shook his head.

"No?" The victim asked.

The one behind him patted his head.

The closed hedge clippers went into the boy's head!

Blood slowly trickling out from the wound around the blades.

The killer then opened the hedge clippers with the blades slicing through the sides of his head!

Blood, brains, and slivers of bone all splashed from the blades!

The two halves of the young man's head opened and hung loosely like peeled skin still clinging to the body.

The killers then wrote on a white banner with their victim's blood and hung it above his head, "Our gift to you. From, Ghost Face and Father Death."

Audrey, Brooke, and Emma all gasped and realized they were outside of Emma's home, still in their sleep clothes.

"What the hell is going on?" Audrey found her voice first.

"I don't know." Emma replied.

"Did you two 'see' yourselves coming here?" Brooke asked.

"Like we were still in control of our bodies?" Audrey questioned.

Brooke nodded and the other two nodded after her. Brooke sighed and looked away, trying to not freak out.

"Why are we out here though?" Emma looked around.

"I don't know." Audrey nearly growled. "I just want to know what the hell we are."

Brooke looked to them and said, "I'm pretty sure I know."


	4. Episode 2 Part 1

Noah pulled into the school parking lot and was immediately pulled from his vehicle by Audrey.

"What's going on?" Noah asked, referring to the crowd of high school students surrounding the entrance and whispering.

"No idea, come on" Audrey replied. She and Noah pushed through others to reach Brooke and Emma.

Noah looked up and read the banner. "'Ghost Face and Father Death'?"

Brooke turned to him, asking if that meant anything.

"Well," Noah started, "I don't know anything about 'Ghost Face', but 'Father Death' is the title of an independent horror film that came out recently."

"What did you just say?" An officer, keeping the students away from passing the yellow caution tape, grilled Noah.

Noah pointed to the banner and told the officer 'Father Death' was the title of a horror movie.

The officer flicked is middle and index finger, motioning for Noah to come forward, as he told the teen to come and answer some questions.

Noah begrudgingly walked to the officer.

"Are you kidding!?" Emma was appalled by the officer. "Just because he knows the title of a movie!?"

Sheriff Acosta hears the commotion, sees Noah and others, walks to Noah as he passes the yellow tape, and puts his hand on Noah's shoulder. "What's going on here?" He questioned the young officer that directed Noah to come and be questioned.

"This young man said he knew about the names on the banner" The officer answered.

"Yeah, one name" Noah sarcastically corrected.

"Which one?" Acosta inquired.

"'Father Death'" Noah answered. "It's the title of a movie."

Acosta glared at the young officer. "A movie, Roberts?" He then told Noah to go to class. "You can count this as your first strike, Roberts; and let me tell you, something like that doesn't look good in your first week on the force."

Brooke wrapped her arm around Noah's after he came back into the crowd. "Good job, Roberts." She derisively said his name.

Audrey and Emma looked at him with contempt as they passed by with Brooke and Noah.

As Emma passed the chair and dried blood that was behind the caution tape, she couldn't help but feel some sort of…inkling.

Once first period had officially started, the principle announced the identity of the recently deceased over the school's intercoms.

Emma looked at the empty seat across the room from her.

At lunch Emma informed the others she knew the victim.

"I said 'Hello' to him every morning" She looked to her friends for answers, but there were none to be offered.

After school, Noah approached Brooke, saying that despite what has recently happened; she still needed to tell everyone what she thinks Audrey, Emma, and herself are.

"At Bruce's clinic" Brooke said. "I'll tell everyone there."

At Bruce's clinic, Bruce put a 'Be back soon' sign on the door and made his way to the teens. "Alright, my young protégé, what are you and your two friends?"

Brooke took a deep breath and answered, "I'm pretty sure that we are 'The Moirai'."

Bruce quirked a brow and asked, "The Three Fates?"

Brooke nodded.

"What the hell are 'The Three Fates'?" Audrey asked.

Brooke replied, "You know those three ugly hags that all share one eye in Hercules? Those things."

"So," Noah dragged out the word, "one of you threads a string, one holds it, and the other cuts it?"

"Guess so" Brooke and Emma said at the same time.

"You know," Scott got everyone's attention, "Lydia had a vision about that."

Brooke's eyes widened. "I totally forgot about that. Who was who?"

"If I remember correctly, Emma had one eye that had a black iris, Audrey was holding a red hair, and Brooke had scissors."

Audrey crossed her arms. "A red hair?"

"Alice" Noah answered.

"Oh…right." Audrey looked to the ground, feeling ashamed about forgetting.

"A hair" Bruce pondered out loud. "The hair of another person could easily be the thread of their life."

"Why didn't one of us take the hair off of Billy before he died?" Emma asked.

"Your powers are still immature," Bruce replied, "but they're maturing. This shows, from you three absent mindedly meeting last night." Bruce then turned to Brooke. "Ask the Sheriff what time was estimated for Billy's death."

Brooke nodded with an, "Alright."

"Wait." Audrey shook her head and looked to Bruce. "Are just supposed to let everyone die around us and let these powers that we can't control yet, grow with the number of deaths?"

"I'm sorry" Bruce sighed. "But until we find out who the killer is and what your powers are, I'm afraid this is all we can do."


	5. Episode 2 Part 2

Author's note: So, I just realized that in this fanfiction, I had Stiles and Scott know Gustavo and his dad back when they were all kids. Which is awesome because Gustavo's dad's first name is Miguel! Get it? "My cousin Miguel". LOL it makes so much sense in this for Stiles to have come up with that name for Derek in season one. I wish my story could be canon to both shows

* * *

Audrey showed up to Christopher's house, looked to his home, looked back ahead and sighed. "Come on, they'll understand," she reassured herself. She then got out and went inside, telling the family about herself, Brooke, and Emma.

Minutes later:

Audrey sat in the families kitchen, with them at the dinner table, silently…as the family thought about what was just said.

"So," Red spoke up, "you're the one with the string?"

"Apparently," Audrey said. "What does that even mean?"

Emily cleared her throat and told Audrey it basically means; she is the one determining when someone dies. "The real question is: 'why does one of The Three Fates need to know how to fight?'"

"It's possible, and you'll want to tell the others this," Fred advised Audrey. "It's possible that, like Lydia as a Banshee and Parrish as a Hell Hound, Audrey, Brooke and Emma are technically separate entities from their powers. They'll grow to understand and better control their powers, but they'll never truly be The Three Fates as seen in mythology."

Acosta shut his office door behind Brooke and asked her why she is wondering what time Billy died.

"It's for supernatural reasons." Brooke answered.

Acosta sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers and thumb. He looked to Brooke and informed her that she'll have to ask Margaret.

Brooke then sent out a text for everyone to meet up once more in Scott's dorm room.

 _At Scott's dorm room:_

"Come on in," Scott said, opening the door for Brooke, Noah, Audrey, and Emma. "We gotta make this quick. I don't know when Gabriel will be back." Scott closed the door.

Noah took a seat at Scott's desk, the girls on his bed, and he stood next to Noah.

"What's the problem?" Scott directed his question to Brooke.

"Miguel told me that I have to ask Margaret about the time Billy died." Brooke answered.

"Which means…" Emma glared at the floor, realizing what this meant.

Noah added, "We have to tell your mom about the supernatural."

The others looked to Emma for her answer.

When Emma looked back up, she glared at them with mild disdain, and told them, "No. No, we are not telling my mom this."

Audrey put her hand on Emma's shoulder, saying, "But it'll help, Em; it'll help us know whether or not we truly are The Three Fates."

"How?" Emma laughed incredulously. "The THREE of us met outside of my home, without really realizing it, the same night Billy died. It's pretty obvious that we are The Three Fates, Moirai, or whatever you want to call us!"

The others looked to Scott and he motioned his head to the door, signaling for them to leave.

Once Audrey, Brooke, and Noah were gone, Scott sat down next to Emma.

She sighed and put her face in her hands.

"I know what you're going through." Scott told her.

"You do?" She asked.

He nodded and said, "I didn't know or even consider that I was a Werewolf after I got bit, but Stiles knew and tried to warn me, but I didn't believe him."

"You told all of us this already."

"I know, but you need to know that I wish I had found out a different way."

Emma turned to him. "Should I tell my mom?"

Scott shrugged. "That's your decision. It was for the best when it came to me and my mom though."

Emma sighed and rested her head on Scott's shoulder.

Scott put his head atop of hers.

Gabriel came into the room. "Hey, Scott I - oh," he turned to leave. "I didn't see a thing and I'm leaving."

"Actually," Emma stopped him and stood, "I was just about to leave. Later, Scott."

"Later." Scott smiled to her.

"See ya, Gabriel." She said as she left.

"See ya." Gabriel said. He turned to Scott and told him, "Man, I am so sorry. I did NOT mean to interrupt."

"Nothing was going on." Scott stood, making his way to his roommate.

"Oh, good," Gabriel said nervously. "Then you have no reason to be mad."

"You made it awkward." Scott invaded Gabriel's personal space.

"When I came in?" Gabriel coward, jokingly, as Scott hovered over him in mock anger.

Scott nearly knocked Gabriel over when he roughly slapped his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, saying, "When you went to leave."

"My bad."

"It's okay." Scott dropped the act and plopped down on his bed.

Gabriel went to his desk and told Scott that sometimes he freaks him out a little bit when he does that.

"By the way, there's a party tonight." Gabriel informed Scott. "We're going." He then hit Scott with a crumpled up piece of paper.

"Why did you throw this at my head?"

"That's my doodle page from class. I was putting it in the trash."

"You missed. Let me fix that for you." Scott threw the paper at Gabriel's head.

"Thank you." Gabriel replied sarcastically.

Scott brought up that he was kinda looking forward to the party.

"Good! Maybe, you'll meet a nice college girl and you can forget about that adorable blonde that left earlier; by the way, is she single?"

Scott chased Gabriel out of their room.


	6. Episode 2 Part 3

Noah was staying the night at Christopher's house, having lied and told the Argents they were working on a project, when they were actually busy with their graphic novel. Christopher was drawing and Noah was writing.

"What should our next graphic novel be about?" Christopher asked.

Noah sighed and said, "Well, I don't really want it to be about what's currently happening, but we may have to do it on that."

"What about that last guy Drake? We could make the next one about what all he did."

"We'd have to omit a lot of events," Noah pointed out.

Christopher shrugged and told Noah it would be fine and not too hard.

 _Around the same time:_

Brooke walked into the veterinary clinic, but saw that Bruce and Scott were busy.

"Sorry," Brooke apologized. "I should've called ahead."

"Its fine," Bruce replied. "You can go meet my wife, she can teach you."

Scott whipped his head to Bruce, shocked by what was just said. "Ignacia is an Emissary too?"

Bruce was confused by Scott's question. "Did we not tell you?"

Scott shook his head; and Brooke announced she was on her way to Bruce's home.

* * *

The next day, Noah was in the hallway at his locker and Hector jumped up behind him, scaring Noah.

"Geez, Mr. Young." Noah chuckled at the young teacher.

"Hey," Hector gently punched Noah's shoulder, "call me Hector; none of this 'Mr. Young' non-sense."

"Sorry, Hector." Noah smiled and continued to get his things for his first class.

"How far are you in Frankenstein?" Hector wondered.

"Halfway through, actually."

"Good!"

Noah closed his locker and questioned Hector why he wanted the class to read Frankenstein.

"Because it's an interesting book, it isn't used in high schools as much as it should be, and I want you to do a Morgue podcast on it one night." Hector smiled at Noah.

"You listen to The Morgue!?"

"Oh, I do more than just listen. I'm a fan." Hector then opened his buttoned shirt to reveal a 'The Morgue Podcast' t-shirt. "Custom made by yours truly."

"I didn't want to make any merch, because I thought it would have made me seem like a douche, but this is awesome." Noah admired the black t-shirt with bold white letters surrounded by a puddle of blood. "Is that?" Noah stared at something familiar faded behind and above the 'The'.

"Yep," Hector answered. "That's the Brandon James mask. I would have kept it white, but making it grey kept it properly faded and subtle. I didn't want it to distract from the rest of the shirt too much."

"Make it more of a surprise." Noah continued to be in awe of the design.

"Oh yeah," Hector smiled.

The bell rang.

Hector buttoned his shirt back, patted Noah's chest, telling him he would see Noah in class later.

Noah put his book bag over his shoulder and someone knocked him to the ground.

"Faggot," Noah heard from who he assumed to be the same person that knocked him over.

He got to his feet, looked ahead to see if he could pin point who pushed him, but there were too many students in the hallway to tell. "And just when I started to like high school." Noah pushed past his emotions and creeping thoughts and went to class.

* * *

At lunch, Emma had texted TJ that she would allow him to take pictures after school, so she and Brooke met him at Lakewood's bridge to take said photos.

"Ladies," TJ greeted as Brooke and Emma exited their vehicle.

"Hi, TJ," Emma smiled as her and Brooke walked up to the man. "This is my friend Brooke."

"Ms. Maddox," TJ shook Brooke's hand. "I've read a lot about you."

"I'm sure you have," Brooke said with sincerity.

The three shared a small laugh.

"Would you like to be included in the photos?" TJ asked.

Brooke shook her head. "No thank you. I've been through plenty of photo shoots and interviews after my father's…passing." Brooke cleared her throat and stood straight, with pride and assurance exuding from her.

"Strong girl - won't let her emotions and past bring her down during a fun time with a friend," TJ complimented Brooke. "You're sure I can't take photos or interview you?" He chuckled, causing the girls to smile as well. "Alright, Emma; I'm thinking I can take some photos of you standing in front of the bridge trying to get as much of it behind you, but making sure that you are the focus, of course - followed by a few with your back to me as you lean against the railing, some of you in the middle of the bridge with the forest clearly behind you, and a few candids."

"'Candids'?" Emma asked. "But I'll be ready for all of them."

"Oh my gosh." Brooke giggled at Emma.

TJ sighed out a 'ha'. "Candids can also be photos that seem accidental."

Emma lifted her head as her lips formed an 'o', sudden realization coming in.

"Yeah, come on, Em," Brooke teased.

Emma playfully bumped her shoulder on Brooke's.

"Come on." TJ motioned for Emma to get started.

He took some photos of her standing in front of the bridge, then some of her turning her head, looking away from him as if she was in thought.

"Now, lean against the railing, with your back to me, and make sure you're looking out at the scenery in front of you." He started focusing his camera, making sure to get both Emma and the scenery to focus in the shot.

"Don't linger," Brooke warned the man, referencing to Emma's behind.

"I know, Ms. Maddox, but I would like to remind you that I am also a professional."

"Brooke-" Emma turned to scold her friend, but TJ hastily requested for her to stay still.

After a few snaps, TJ stood, in formed Emma he was done and added that some pictures will end at the small of Emma's back.

"It's fine." Emma waved her hand down, to show she didn't mind. "It's your vision and journal after all." She swung her hips into Brooke's.

"Geez," Brooke whispered in pain.

TJ chuckled and directed her to stand in the middle of the bridge for the last few shots. "Okay. I want you to face the ground, but look up at me."

Emma did as directed.

"Great," TJ complimented and started to focus his shot. "Now hopefully, the wind will blow in three, two, and one."

The wind blew Emma's hair to the side, still behind her, and TJ began taking shots.

"How did you know?" Brooke asked, astonished.

"Like I said, 'I'm a professional'. I know my craft." He went to his car, putting up his camera.

Emma and Brooke walked to him and Emma asked if she could get some copies.

"Of course." TJ sat in his car, ready to leave. "I'm going to bring color to some parts of the pictures so they will pop, but ultimately they'll be black and white. I'm glad you didn't make a surprised face when I called the wind blowing, it was very professional." He smiled at Emma.

"Thank you." Emma smiled back.

TJ asked if Emma would be willing to o an interview soon, but Emma told him that she would have to think about it; TJ understood and wished her a good day.

TJ and the girls then left the bridge and went their separate ways.

* * *

Emma met Scott in the evening outside his dorm building, Scott not wanting her to see Gabriel again.

Scott jogged down the stairs to her and they immediately hugged.

"You're leaving tomorrow," Emma pointed out the obvious.

"Yep," Scott replied.

Emma hugged tighter and Scott returned.

They separated, but still held each other.

"I've applied to go here next year," Emma informed Scott.

"Really?" Scott smiled.

"Yeah; though it'll be your last year, I thought it would still be nice."

"It will be." Scott beamed.

Emma wanted to kiss Scott, but knew she couldn't, so she rubbed her thumbs on his cheeks with a bright smile and slipped out of his grasp. "I did something interesting today."

"What was that?"

"I let a new guy here in Lakewood take some photos of me for his journal."

Scott's heart raced at 'I let a new guy', but it slowed after she finished. "Cool, how was that?"

"It was nice. Brooke went with me and she gave him a little trouble."

Scott chuckled, saying, "Of course." He then asked what the journal was about.

Emma said the journal was about Lakewood and the pictures were for TJ's column or story, she wasn't sure which, and he also wanted an interview with her. "But not about the murders. He said that he wouldn't ask me about that."

"That's nice. I guess he'll just ask you about your personal life."

"My personal life as the 'poster child' of Lakewood as he put it," Emma giggled, causing Scott to laugh. "What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"As soon as I get up, which will probably be at five."

Emma nodded and the two hugged once more.

"Stay safe," was all Emma requested from Scott.

Scott held her closer to him, "I will."

The two separated again, said bye, and went back home.

Minutes later, a young girl left her home and got into her car.

"Girls night," she said joyfully. She started the car and drove off.

After a while, Ghost Face gently pushed her backseat down, coming out from the trunk. He quietly made his way behind her seat and unlatched her headrest; this was too much though and the girl noticed him.

"What the f-?"

She was interrupted by a metal end from the head rest going through her eye, her head touching the bottom of the headrest.

The girl's dead body began to accelerate the car and veered off the road, crashing into a tree!

Ghost Face used her seat to keep themselves from flying forward. They exited the car, unbuckled the girl, and dragged her away by her hair.

Audrey, Brooke, and Emma all gasped, coming back to reality, seeing that they were in front of Emma's neighbor's house.

"This seriously needs to stop," Brooke complained.

"Son of a bitch," Audrey said.

The other two looked to her to see her looking at her hands.

She was holding a yellow string.

"Where did you get that?" Emma asked.

"Off of one of my sleep shirts," Audrey replied and dropped the string.

Brooke gulped. "I guess the next time we do this…I'll have a pair of scissors."

"I want to know," Emma got their attention. "Who just died?"


	7. Apology

I APOLOGIZE TO ALL MY READERS! THIS IS NOT THE LATEST CHAPTER, BUT I HAD TO APOLOGIZE FOR MY SECOND CHAPTER BEING A REPEAT OF THE FIRST! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THAT HAPPENED BUT IT HAS BEEN FIXED AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT AND ALL THE CHAPTERS TO COME! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON!


	8. Episode 3 Part 1

Scott was running through the woods, catching up to Monroe.

It was time…time for it all to end.

He ran on all fours, leaped onto her, and put her on her back.

The two struggled, but Scott overpowered her, pinned her arms down, and roared in her face.

"Let me go!" Monroe demanded.

Scott shook his head. "No. This ends tonight." He growled and ripped into her throat with his teeth, chewing away at the muscles and skin; blood pouring from her neck and smearing Scott's mouth. His chewing sounded like that of a dog lapping up water, with a few bloody gurgles coming from Monroe.

Scott sat up in his shared room with Theo, sweating and gasping for air; it was another dream.

"Are you okay?" Theo asked, knowing what was happening.

Scott nodded with a "yeah" and lay back down.

Theo's phone lit up with a text message.

Is everything okay?

He received from Alec, in the next room over.

Yeah, everything is fine. Go back to bed.

Theo lay back down and turned over, his back facing Scott's. He broke the silence, telling Scott, "You're still a True Alpha, Scott; and you're going to prove that here this weekend."

Scott sincerely thanked him, but doubt was still clear in his voice.

Back with the girls; they were still standing in front of the yard next to Emma's home.

"Before we make plans to find out who just died," Audrey said, "why did I pull that string out of my shirt? I thought one of us was supposed to do the threading. Why am I threading and 'presenting' the string?"

"I don't know," Emma replied quickly, "but we need to find out who just died."

They made a plan to get dressed, meet up, with Noah and Christopher, and go out to find the body. They also made a group chat, not including Scott, yet.

Should I tell Miguel about the body? Brooke sent.

Sure. Emma responded.

A few minutes went by; Emma had her clothes on, and was ready to leave.

Bad news. The message came from Brooke. I told Miguel what happened and he said we need to let him and his precinct take care of it.

Damn it. Audrey and Emma both sent.

I think that's the better idea. Noah told them.

Going back to bed. Christopher interjected. Leaving group chat.

And with that, the others refused to continue the conversation out of pure annoyance.

* * *

The next morning, they were all at school and police officers were questioning faculty, staff, and students.

"Do you think they left the body here again?" Noah asked the group.

Brooke said, "Doubtful. The cops are probably here just to double or triple check."

"Well," Audrey spoke up, "better get to class then."

"Right," the others replied and they all went to their lockers.

When Noah opened his locker, he was gently patted on the shoulder, he looked over and saw Hector. "Oh, hey, Hector."

"Noah," Hector nodded. "How are you?"

Noah turned back to his locker. "Ah, doing good. Just another day, you know?"

"How so?"

"It's just another day here in Lakewood; at this point." He shut his locker and turned to Hector. "Just another dead teenager killed by another deranged lunatic with some dumb agenda."

Hector looked at Noah with mild disdain. "You shouldn't speak that way about another person, Noah."

Noah was taken back by Hector's anger.

"The dead deserve respect and you have shown none." Hector left with haste, as if he were running from Brandon James himself.

Noah stood silently, contemplating what had happened.

The bell snapped him out of his trance.

"What the hell, Noah?" He scolded himself and went to first period.

After first period, Emma ran into an acquaintance, a slim brunette with hair as dark as night.

"Hey, Emma," the girl greeted.

Emma smiled and replied, "Hey, Sidney."

"Have you heard who it was yet?" Sidney asked.

Emma shook her head. "No, why? Have you?"

"Yeah, turns out it was Tatum."

Emma turned to the locker next to hers and said, "This was her locker."

Sidney apologized and questioned if she and Tatum were friends.

Emma told her they knew each other and talked everyday when meeting at their lockers, "But that was it…"

Sydney started talking about what she knew of Tatum, but Emma's thoughts were blocking it out.

"I've got to go." Emma ignored Sydney and ran out of the school.

Sydney shook her head from the shock, but decided Emma's outburst was nothing to think twice about.


	9. Episode 3 Part 2

Emma drove to the Sheriff's station and rushed into Acosta's office.

"Emma, you can't just come in here; what are you doing?" Acosta asked.

"I know the connection between the recent murders," Emma informed him.

Acosta got up from his desk, closed his blinds and door from the other officers. He turned to her, still standing in front of his door, "Is this a supernatural thing?"

"No." Emma shook her head.

"Then how do you know what the connection is?"

"It's me. The connection is me."

Acosta put his hands on her shoulders, moved her to sit down, and sat back at his desk. "What do you mean the connection is you?"

Emma leaned forward, putting her hands together. "Well…have you found any connections?"

Acosta reclined in his chair. "Not yet, but why do you think you're the connection?"

"Billy, he and I told each other 'Hey' or 'Good morning' everyday and Tatum's locker was next to mine – she was another acquaintance of mine. The killer is going after everyone in my life and considering what has happened in this town…" Emma shrugged, looking to Acosta for verification.

"While that may be true about Kieran and Piper, it wasn't true about Drake. So, I can't use any of what you said for this investigation."

Emma sighed and stood to leave.

"Officially," Acosta added.

Emma thanked him and he told her to go back to school.

* * *

During lunch, Noah had his tray of food and was making his way to eat outside with his girls.

Noah tripped on something and fell to the floor, his food falling off his tray and onto the cafeteria floor, he heard the deep laughter of whom he assumed to be the ones bullying him. He quickly turned to see who it was, this time he saw the culprit, giving him the bird.

Steve Orth, the basketball star of Lakewood.

Of course. Noah thought to himself. He turned back to pick up his tray and a person knelt down to help. Thinking it was Hector, Noah looked up with a smile, only to see the young officer he got trouble with Acosta, Roberts.

"Nasty fall there," Roberts said in an exaggeratedly caring way, being obvious that he was truly not sympathetic. He grabbed Noah's arm and helped him to his feet.

"Aren't you going to do something about that guy?" Noah questioned, irritation dripping from his words.

"He didn't do anything illegal," Roberts simply put. "And, as I've come to learn in this job: it's not the bullies that you have to worry about, so much as the bullied."

"Wow, what an asshole you are. Why are you even here?"

"Acosta stationed me here until the murderer is found." Roberts looked up and down on Noah.

"I'm not the killer."

"I'm sure that's what everyone thought about Brandon James when he was being bullied."

Noah glared at the officer.

"I'll get you a new tray of food."

"Don't bother," Noah told him. He then shoved his tray into a garbage can. "I lost my appetite." He stormed out the cafeteria.

Once with the girls, Noah bummed a power bar from Brooke.

"Did you not get lunch?" Brooke questioned.

"I did, but I tripped and it went all on the floor."

Brooke whispered to Noah, wondering if it was his bully.

Noah nodded.

Brooke gestured her eyes to Audrey, but Noah shook his head.

"What?" Audrey pried loudly.

"Easy," Christopher said, motioning his hand downward, telling Audrey to keep her voice down.

Brooke and Noah looked to each other and simultaneously answered, "Nothing."

The rest of the lunch was had in an awkward silence, occasionally broken by Emma or Christopher.

* * *

After school, Christopher texted Audrey to see if he could hang out at her house for a while.

Once there, Audrey asked Christopher why he wanted to hang at her house.

"Emily and Red are arguing…again," he put simply, with vulnerability in his words and on his face.

Audrey hugged him, not knowing this was going on in his life, she asked how long it had been happening.

"Almost two weeks now. They have their good days, but they seem to argue more than not." He looked dejectedly to the floor.

Audrey put her hands on his shoulders. "This is really bothering you, isn't it?"

"They might not be my parents, but…"

Audrey hugged him and the two stayed in her room, keeping each other company.

Emma was at work when TJ came up to the counter.

"Hey, TJ," Emma greeted.

TJ smiled and said, "Hi, Emma."

"How can I help you?"

"I was actually wondering if you would have time to do that interview."

"Oh," Emma paused, looking away from the older man, clearly not comfortable. "I just…with everything going on, I don't think it's a good time right now."

TJ nodded. "I understand." He started to walk away.

"I'm sorry."

TJ stopped, and without turning back, he replied, "You should reconsider, Emma. Because you may never know if there will be a 'good time' here in Lakewood." He proceeded to leave the coffee shop, with Emma staring in mild disbelief.

She was shocked by what he said, she had never thought of Lakewood in that way before…maybe…maybe he was right.

* * *

Back with Audrey and Christopher; it's past dinner time and the two are still in Audrey's room, but now they have moved on to making out.

Audrey grabbed his hand and put it on one of her breasts.

Christopher pulled his lips from hers. "You know, I'm not here just for that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Audrey replied quickly.

"I don't want my drawing make you think that I NEED to have sex with you or anything like that."

"I understand," Audrey said, exasperatedly.

"Good." Christopher went to continue the make out session, but was stopped after one kiss.

"You know, I'm not dumb enough to believe the stereotype of guys JUST wanting sex is true about all guys, right?"

"I know, I just didn't want you to think I was part of said stereotype."

Audrey grabbed his face and looked him square in the eye. "We haven't been together for long, but I know you well enough to see that you're not dating me just for sex. You're a teenager in high school just like me and you're horny just like every other teenager."

The last line of what Audrey had said caused the couple to laugh.


	10. Episode 3 Part 3

Scott, Theo, and the Betas from before all barged into one of their hotel rooms!

Alec was screaming in pain with his eyes glowing gold.

"Put him on the bed!" Theo told the girls.

The girls, holding Alec's arms over their shoulders, put him on the bed face first. They lift up is shirt, revealing the bullet hole in his back.

Scott burns Wolfs bane on a counter and puts the ash into Alec's bullet wound.

Alec yells loudly as the burnt Wolfs bane works with his healing factor, he transforms and howls until he passes out; the wound completely healed.

Minutes later, Scott and Theo go back into their shared room.

Scott picks up his phone and sees that Gabriel had texted him 5 times and called 10 times. Scott sighed.

"What is it?" Theo asked.

"My roommate is wondering how I am." Scott shows his phone screen and then goes to call Gabriel back.

Theo plops unto his bed and stares at the ceiling, wondering if he is good enough to lead Alec and the others.

* * *

Sunday afternoon, Emma and Brooke were at Emma's, lying on her bed, talking about what all was said between Emma and Acosta.

"So, he said you being the connection wasn't enough, huh?" Brooke questioned.

"Yep," Emma replied.

"Well, what now?"

Emma sighed, looked to Brooke, and shrugged.

Emma's phone dinged with a text message, it was Sydney.

Emma sat quickly sat up, yelling, "Oh my god!"

"What, what is it!?" Brooke sat up with her.

Emma showed her phone to Brooke. "I know who the killer is going after next."

* * *

Emma texted Sydney to meet her at the mall so they could hang out for once outside of school, but she, Audrey, Brooke, Christopher and Noah were actually on their way, in Christopher's van, to keep her safe.

"So, how does her being your acquaintance make her the killers next target?" Christopher inquired.

Emma replied, "Because the first person to be killed was someone I merely said 'hey' to in the mornings and the next was a girl who had a locker next to mine. I think the killers are going through all the people in my lives and killing them, so I won't have anyone when they go to kill me."

"So," Audrey spoke up, "one of us could be next."

Emma nodded.

Once at the mall, Emma rushed to where she was to meet Sydney, the others following behind closely.

Sydney was shocked when she saw everyone with Emma. "Hey, I thought you said it was just going to be the two of us," she said, trying to be nice and not feel awkward.

"I'm sorry that I lied, but I think the killer is after you," Emma went straight to the point.

Sydney stood there flabbergasted, her only response was sarcasm. "You don't beat around the bush do you?"

Emma grabbed Sydney's hand. "Please, let me and my friends keep you safe."

Sydney looked to each of their eyes, seeing their honesty and determination. "Where are we going?"

Minutes later, they arrived at Brandon James' home.

Once outside, Noah asked Emma why they were there.

"This is where it's all going to end," she answered.

Emma took Sydney up to the empty room that she investigated the last time her and Brooke were at the James house. "Stay here," she directed Sydney. Emma went back down stairs as Christopher was handing out weapons.

He and Audrey had hand guns, while Noah, Brooke, and Emma were given electric batons.

Noah activated the electric charge in his baton by accident, causing him to almost drop the weapon.

"Take his away from him," Audrey advised Christopher.

"Aw, come on," Noah complained as his weapon was replaced with an aluminum bat.

Hours went by with nothing happening…

"Emma, it's getting late," Brooke complained, as her and Noah stood behind the front door.

Hidden behind a couch with Christopher, Audrey agreed with Brooke and said the killers were more than likely not going to come.

Sydney came down stairs, demanding to be taken home; driving Brooke and Audrey's point further.

The ride to Sydney's home and her own was a shameful trip for Emma, she even told the others to go on home after they dropped her off. She didn't understand, she thought for sure the killers were watching her every move.

* * *

The next day, Emma approached Sydney.

"Hey, Sydney," Emma said. "Look I just want to –" she was interrupted by Sydney.

"Please," Sydney stopped her. "I was put in a room for hours thinking that I was going to be attacked by two serial killers. Do you know what it's like to wait for something like that?"

"Not really."

"Exactly. So, please do me a favor and just…leave me alone for a while." Sydney slammed her locker and stormed off.

After school, Emma was confronted by Acosta.

"Brooke told me what you all did last night," he informed her.

"Yeah?" Emma asked, not sure what to expect.

"You are not Scott McCall. The next time you think someone is in danger of being killed, you bring them to me."

"You didn't even believe me when I first went to you!"

"That is irrelevant, Emma! I can't base my entire investigation on the assumptions of a teenager! BUT – if you had brought Sydney to me, saying that you believed SHE was the one to be attacked next, I would have done what would have been needed to assure her safety."

"Are you going to do that now?"

"No; and the reason is because nothing has been reported to me by anyone about her being a target. You need to tell me these things, Emma. I know you're worried about everyone, but you are not our savior, you're just a teen girl."

Emma, furious, walked past Acosta, bumping her shoulder against his and drove off in her car, screeching her tires.

Sydney needed to clear her mind after everything with Emma and her friends. She did the one thing she always did, swim in the lake.

After minutes of enjoying the water and the afternoon sun, Sydney swam back to the pier.

When she grabbed the pier, she was pulled up by her hair!

Sydney screamed as she was pulled up onto the pier. She was put on her back and when she looked up, she saw the Brandon James mask. She screamed once more, but it was cut short by her neck being dug into by a knife.

Father Death sawed into her neck with his knife until he cut all the way through, leaving the teen headless; dropping her head next to her lifeless body. He left the scene and seconds later…three cars pulled up to the lake.

Audrey, Brooke, and Emma walked up to the corpse.

Emma handed a string to Audrey; Audrey held it out to Brooke and Brooke cut the string with her scissors.

When the string was cut, the three came back to their senses.

Brooke's back was facing Sydney, she knew not to turn around.

Audrey and Emma looked to each other, both wondering if they dare look ahead.

Brooke then asked, "Together?"

"Together," her friends answered.

Brooke turned around as Audrey and Emma faced the same direction and they retched when they saw Sydney's decapitated form.


	11. Episode 4 Part 1

"I have a friend," Noah said into his mike for The Morgue, "and I'm sure you all know who she is and I'm also sure some of you don't know that she and I are friends; I am talking about none other than Emma Duval."

(Italics indicate flashback)

 _Emma cries on Audrey's shoulder as the nurses wheel off Sydney into the ambulance_.

"I love Emma and all of my other friends. Whether they be friends that I've had for a long time."

 _Audrey looks out to the lake, heavily inhaling and exhaling_.

"Friends that I haven't had for that long." Noah smiles at Brooke as she listens in his room. "Or friends that I just made."

 _Brooke points Acosta to Hector, who was wearing jogging clothes and clearly worried about the scene before him_.

"In this time, like most times here in Murderville, hold your friends close, make sure they're doing well, and remind them of how special they are to you. Even the people in your life that you aren't friends with, but are friendly to…tell them how nice or special it is to talk to them."

Brooke jogged over and slumped into Noah's lap. "And be spontaneous and fun!" She said to the Morgue audience.

The two teens laughed.

"This is Noah Foster."

"And Brooke Maddox."

Noah finished by saying, "Signing off." He then shut everything down and Brooke rested her head on his shoulder.

"That was an early podcast," she pointed out.

"Yep. Now, we should get to school before we're late."

The two grabbed their things and headed out.

At the Argent home, Red and Emily are arguing.

"We are NOT going to fight in a war alongside the supernatural!" Red yelled.

"Why not!?" Emily questioned. "You know, as well as I do, what that bitch Monroe is doing is wrong!"

"It isn't our fight."

"Maybe it should. Hunters who abide by the code, like ourselves, should be stopping hunters and amateur hunters from breaking the code."

"Well, if it were a war between hunters who follow the code and Monroe's army, then we would be out there."

"So," Emily licked her teeth, looking away from Red, "you're okay with helping a Werewolf kill a Hydra, but God forbid you help him keep his friends and others like them safe."

Red sighed and walked away to the living room.

"Fine! Just sit at your TV and do nothing!" Emily then stormed out of the house, driving away to who knows where.

* * *

After the bell rung to end Noah's class with Mr. Young, Noah got up to leave, but was stopped by the substitute.

"I liked your podcast this morning," Hector complimented. "I'm surprised it was as early as it was."

Noah shrugged and said, "Yeah, you know, I didn't think something like that would have been a good fit for the usual timeslot."

"Well, I hope you go back to the usual programming." Hector popped Noah's shoulder playfully.

"What?" Noah asked in mock surprise, with a smile. "I thought you said you liked it."

"I did, but I also enjoy the blood and gore of The Morgue a bit more than the cutesy friendship podcast with your girlfriend jumping in."

Noah turned his head from Hector and fumbled out a small nervous laugh. "Uh, um, Brooke and I aren't dating."

Hector grinned and told Noah, as he walked out of the class, "That's not what her laugh said."

Noah blushed, coughed into his fist, and left the room.

Once out in the hall, Steve Orth punched Noah right in the kidneys.

"Ah!" Noah fell to his knees.

Students stopped talking and walking to watch the scene.

Steve knelt down to Noah, pulled his hair, and whispered, "I told you to stay away from girls, didn't I?"

Noah winced as he tried to stand.

"This is your last warning," Steve threatened. "I catch you with another girl, I'm really going to hurt you." He threw Noah's head to the floor.

Roberts appeared from the crowd and pinned the slim weasel that is Steve against the wall.

"Who the hell are you!?" Steve asked.

Roberts showed his badge and told him to get his skinny ass to the principal's office. "And don't you dare think that I won't check to see if you're there! If you're not there, I will find you!"

Noah, sitting on the floor, looked up to Roberts. "I thought you didn't like me."

Roberts helped Noah to his feet.

"Why didn't you help me the last time he did something?"

"Last time, he didn't strike you," Roberts answered. "Don't think that I still don't suspect you though."

As Roberts walked away Noah told him, "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

After school, Emma went to her locker and mocked Acosta, saying, "You're just a teenage girl. You're not Scott McCall."

Her phone vibrated.

She checked to see who it was and it was Scott.

"Speak of the devil," she agitatedly said without looking at his text, putting the phone back into her pocket. She stormed out of the school and drove straight to Scott's dorm.

Once there, she knocked heavily on the door.

"Who in the-?" Gabriel answered the door, catching himself when he saw Emma. "Hey, Emma. Scott's not here yet."

"That's fine." Emma shrugged. "What are you up to?"

Gabriel smiled, opened the door all the way, and nodded to the bong on Scott's bed.

Emma knew Scott couldn't get drunk or high, so she automatically knew it was Gabriel's. She bit her bottom lip, rocked on her feet, and turned to Gabriel. "Mind if I join you?"

He grinned and replied, "I don't mind at all."

A few hits later:

While Gabriel was sitting on the floor, Emma sprawled out on Scott's bed and told Gabriel, "I feel so…'close' to the earth."

Gabriel chuckled. "I'm sure you do, Amateur Hour."

"No, seriously." Emma pointed to the window. "The wind is going to blow."

The wind blew loudly passed the window.

Gabriel's eyes widened in paranoia and shock. "Okay, but seriously; how did you know that?"

Emma unwittingly ignored the question, turning on her stomach, her arms and head coming over the edge of the bed, and she asked, "Can we go outside and just lie in the grass?"

"Sure." Gabriel got up and grabbed the bong. "Just let me hide THIS grass first."

(This chapter has TWO many puns…I can't stop help)

The dorm door opened and Scott saw Gabriel putting up the bong and the glossy look in Emma's eyes, though he smelt it from the Jeep and saw Emma's car, he didn't expect to see her like that. "What the hell?" Scott put his keys on the counter next to the door and went straight to Gabriel.

"Listen," Gabriel turned to Scott, "I didn't call her to do this."

"I don't care. Why would you let her do this?"

Emma, now irritated, stood and confronted Scott. "I chose to do it, Scott."

"Why? That's not who you are."

Emma turned her head with a scoff. "What makes you think you know me?"

"I…" Scott was thrown off by the question.

Emma sighed laboriously and walked passed Scott.

Scott looked at Gabriel, exhaustedly.

Emma stopped at the doorway.

"Really?" Scott asked his roommate.

Emma took Scott's keys and ran.

Both boys looked to where Emma was and saw the keys were gone.

"Emma!" Scott yelled; he and Gabriel ran after her.

By the time they got outside, Emma had already started Scott's bike (both the bike and Jeep are at Lakewood University).

Scott called out to Emma, "Emma, don't!"

She drove off!

Scott ran to catch up to her.

"Scott, you won't catch up to her on foot!" Gabriel shouted.

As Emma got faster, so did Scott.

Gabriel was shocked again. "Oh my god, he's going to catch up to her on foot."

That he did.

Scott ran beside Emma. "What are you doing!?"

"Leave me alone." Emma replied.

"Get off the bike, Emma."

"Why!? Because I'm not you!?" She grimaced at him.

"What!?"

Emma lost control of the bike and fell face first in the grass.

"Ooooh," Gabriel groaned. "Got what she wanted though."

Scott quickly helped Emma sit up.

She put her hand on her forehead, where a bleeding cut was, and it stung. She looked at her hand and saw that it was covered in dirt, she rolled her eyes.

"Let me look at it." Scott tilted Emma's head and saw that the cut was gone. "It healed."

"What?" She touched her forehead where the cut was and no longer felt it or any pain.

They both looked at her hand and clearly saw a spot of blood in the dirt from where she touched the cut. They looked to each other, Emma looking for answers and Scott not knowing what to say.

Emma gave Scott a dejectedly disappointed look and walked away.

"What did you mean when you said that you're not me?"

Emma stopped and peered over her shoulder. "Ask Miguel."

She came up to Gabriel and asked if he could take her somewhere.

He replied telling her he can take her wherever.

At Acosta's, a knock came to Brooke's door.

Brooke opened the door and there was Noah.

"Hey." She beamed.

Noah grinned. "Hey."

Before Brooke could say anything else, Noah grabbed her face and started kissing her profusely.

still making out, Noah pushed into her room and closed the door with his foot. He picked her up, being rewarded with her legs wrapping around him, causing him to groan and her to moan in return. He kicked his shoes off and tossed her onto her bed.

"What's gotten into you?" Brooke asked, biting her bottom lip.

Noah took off his shirt and told her, "I just really want to be with you."

Brooke sat up and raised her arms for Noah to take her shirt off her body. "Then take me," she seductively requested.

Noah lifted her shirt off, forced her back onto the bed, and quickly tore her jeans off. He slipped out of his as well and the fun began.

Brooke woke up from her accidental nap and whined when she realized it was a dream. She trilled her lips and got out of bed to do whatever she could to get her mind off of her dream.

* * *

After a few hours of hanging out, Emma and Gabriel decided to sit in his car at the University parking lot to talk.

Emma and Gabriel laugh at a joke Gabriel made.

Gabriel grabbed the steering wheel, not knowing what to say.

"I had fun," Emma broke the silence.

"Good," Gabriel nodded to her, "I did too."

They share a semi awkward smile.

Gabriel lightly chuckled. "You know, Scott, he uh…"

"I know." Emma stopped him. "I like him too, but he's not my favorite person right this instant."

"Besides getting weirdly upset about you getting high, what did he do?"

"Nothing," Emma shook her head. She smiled and told him that Scott getting upset wasn't even an issue.

Gabriel shrugged. "Seemed like it."

"I was irritated at him before that."

"Why?"

Emma looked to him with a face of discomfort. "It's really between Scott and I."

Gabriel put up his hands. "I understand, I won't pry."

"Thanks." Emma smiled and opened her door to leave. She got out and turned back to Gabriel. "I really did have fun. Goodnight."

"Good and goodnight to you too." Gabriel smiled back.

Later, Gabriel came into his and Scott's room.

Scott was doing work at his desk.

"Doing some class work?" Gabriel awkwardly asked.

"Yep," Scott answered apathetically.

Gabriel sat on Scott's bed, next to him. "Listen, man. I just spent the day with Emma and I gotta say, she is great. You and her are a great match."

Scott turned to Gabriel, interested in what he had to say.

"But the way you got onto her about getting high with me…she's still in high school, Scott. She's going to experiment with things and do dumb stuff sometimes. She doesn't have it together, hell, neither do we; I'm just worried that you're attracted to an idea of her."

Scott faced Gabriel. "Emma and I have been through a lot already, trust me, I'm not attracted to just an idea of her."

"Great, awesome. Just…don't get so upset."

"I was just surprised. It took me off guard."

Gabriel patted Scott's knee. "I get it." He got into his bed.

Scott went back to his work.

"I don't want to smoke with her again anyways. She creeps me out."

Scott chuckled and asked how so.

"She knew when the wind was going to blow, said she felt close to the earth – whatever that means – and told me that she wanted to lie out on the grass."

"She knew when the wind was going blow?"

"Weird, right?"

Scott looked out the window and said, "Yeah…"


	12. Episode 4 Part 2

Emma walked out of her house and got into her car. She turned the ignition, adjusted her rearview mirror, and saw Father Death standing at the end of her driveway. Emma swiftly turned to look at the murderer and they stood there, aimlessly. "I'm ending this." She put her car in reverse and stomped the gas!

The car rushed backwards and the villain jumped over the speeding vehicle, gazing at the blonde teen.

Emma shifted to drive, sped forward, and again the killer leapt into the air, but they landed on the roof of the car.

Emma quickly hit the breaks, hoping to knock them off, but to no avail. She sat there, waiting…

They stomped on her roof, signaling for her to get out.

She put the car in park and hastily opened the door and rolled out from the car, standing at the opposite end of her foe.

"Come on, then," Emma challenged.

Father Death nonchalantly stepped off the car.

The two stared each other down…

They rushed the other and Emma's throat was cut open by the killer's hand.

Emma grabbed her gushing neck and toppled down on her back.

The killer stood over her and removed their mask to reveal that they are Scott.

Scott roared at Emma and he woke up from his nightmare with a yell!

Gabriel was startled awake with a loud inhale. "Dude!"

"I'm sorry," Scott immediately apologized.

Gabriel leaned over the edge of his bed. "I don't want to sound insensitive, but when are the nightmares going to stop?" He was promptly hit in the face with Scott's pillow. "Duly noted," Gabriel said and went back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Christopher was eating breakfast at the kitchen table with Emily.

The young man looked at Emily, not knowing what to do or say.

Emily gave him a warm smile, causing him to smile as back.

Red came into the kitchen, grabbed a bear claw from a counter, and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Don't you want to sit down and have breakfast?" Emily apathetically asked.

Red told her he didn't have time, told Christopher bye, and left.

Emily put her plate in the sink and stormed out of the kitchen.

Christopher then genuinely asked, "Should I tell you 'bye' now?!"

Emily came back, with a small but lovely smile. "Come tell me before you leave."

Christopher nodded with a faint smile.

With Emma:

Emma sat on her living room couch, grabbing a pillow, and huffed as she hugged the pillow.

Margaret came into the room and sat next to Emma.

"What's wrong?" Margaret questioned.

Emma then told her mother what Acosta had said, not including the part about Scott.

"Well, he is right, Emma," Margaret said, harshly.

Emma squeezed her pillow.

Margaret then informed her that she can't always try to save people or hide them from murderers. "You need to let Acosta and his crew do their job." She put her hand on Emma's cheek, looking intently to her daughters eyes. "You need to protect yourself first and then help your friends, where you can."

Emma decided to meditate on her mothers words, but was uncertain what to do past that point. "Yes, ma'am." Emma smiled, hugged her mom, and went to school; but stopped before she headed out the door. "I took out my frustration on Scott." She admitted.

Margaret sincerely replied, "Then you should apologize to him."

Emma then left.

Later, at the high school, Noah came up to Christopher as he was putting his things into his locker.

"Hey, how much drawing did you get done last night?" Noah cheerfully asked.

Christopher simply put, "Not much."

Noah chuckled sarcastically. "We can't be slacking off on this more than what we've already been doing, man."

"I know, okay, just back off!"

Noah stepped back. "Okay, I-I'm sorry."

Christopher sighed heavily. "No, you're right. I'm sorry for lashing out like that, I just…got some problems right now."

"Yeah," Noah started, derisively. "I know what you mean." He glared hatefully at Steve, as the bully walked by giving Noah the middle finger.

Christopher called Steve a jackass.

"Yep."

"Have you told Audrey about that?"

"Have you told Audrey about what's going on with you?"

"Yeah, but unlike your problem, she can't put a stop to it."

Noah leaned against the lockers. "I don't want her to put a stop to me getting bullied, I want to take care of it myself and not rely on her all the time."

The bell rang.

"I know what you mean," Christopher told Noah, as he got his book. "But, your friends will always want to help." He smiled to Noah and went to class.

* * *

At lunch, Emma and the gang were sitting outside, enjoying their food; until Noah was put in a chokehold and lifted off his seat.

"I warned you, didn't I, Foster?" Steve mocked as he held Noah in the chokehold.

Audrey stood up and yelled, "Let him go!"

But before she could tackle Steve, a guy from behind her grabbed her hair, pulling her back, and she was kneed in the kidneys.

Roberts requested back up for the brawl that was ensuing.

Audrey fell to her knees and Christopher quickly punched her attacker, but was punched in the nose by another guy; putting Christopher back in his seat.

That was when Noah realized there were two girls standing behind Brooke and Emma.

Brooke and Emma stood to help, they were both pulled to the ground by their hair and received many punches.

Audrey elbowed the guy behind her in the crotch, grabbed his hair, and kneed the bridge of his nose. She was then met with a heavy punch between the eyes, putting her out of the fight.

Christopher caught her and was also put out of commission by the same punch.

Christopher fell against the table, dropping Audrey to the ground.

The two girls with Steve, pulled Brooke and Emma up and put their heads on the lunch table. Showing the damage that was done.

Brooke was bleeding from her nose with bruises on her face and a soon to be black eye.

Emma was bleeding from the side of her head and also had bruises on her face, with a bloody nose.

"This is all your fault, Faggot Foster," Steve ridiculed and his buddies laughed with him.

Noah grabbed Steve's chocking arm, his right arm, slipped his right arm in the gap between his head and Steve's arm, and pushed out of the chokehold! He grabbed a plastic fork, turned, and cut Steve's eye.

Steve fell to the ground, holding his bleeding eye, screaming.

Noah glared at the other two assailants. "Come on!"

Roberts fired his gun into the air, putting a stop to the fight.


	13. Episode 4 Part 3

Scott went into Acosta's office and immediately asked what it was he said to Emma.

Acosta looked to Scott, agitated, demanding of respect, and appalled. "I don't care who you fought, how many people you saved, or what supernatural powers you have." He stood from his desk. "You will NOT barge into MY office demanding answers from me, do you understand?"

Scott realized the error of his actions. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"Good. Now, as for what I said to Emma-"

Acosta was interrupted by an officer coming in and telling him there was a situation at the high school and his presence is needed.

Acosta acknowledged them, sending them out; he turned to Scott. "Care to follow and ask her yourself?"

When Scott saw the damage that was one to Emma and the others, he hastily ran to them. After making sure the others were alright, he focused all his attention towards Emma.

Before he could say or ask anything, she asked him to talk to her outside.

When they got out of the principal's office, she hugged him and apologized for lashing out at him, telling him that he didn't deserve it.

"It's okay," he told her and pulled his head away from the embrace. "But what did Miguel say to you?"

"The two of you didn't talk?"

They separated.

"We couldn't, really," Scott replied. "As soon as I got there to talk to him, he was told that he needed to be here."

Emma sighed. "He told me, after I failed to save someone, that…I'm not you."

"'Not me'?" Scott became angry and confused. "Does he not know how many people have died because I failed to save them?"

Emma shrugged, not knowing what to say.

After interrogating all the teens involved, it was decided that Steve and his pals, the guys and girls, will be put under temporary arrest until their court date to be charged for their assault.

Noah and the others thanked Roberts and Acosta.

Noah shook Roberts hand and was pulled in by the cop.

Roberts whispered into his ear, "I saw that anger and how quick you were to grab a weapon. You may have been the victim this time, but I am still not letting my guard down around you."

Noah couldn't believe what he heard. He grabbed Brooke's hand and the two of them went to his house to talk.

Before Acosta could leave, Scott and Emma approached him.

"Care to continue our talk from earlier?" Acosta asked Scott.

"What did you mean when you told Emma that she isn't me? Do you not know how many people have died around me!?" Scott was furious.

Acosta was shocked. "That's not what I meant!" He then whispered, "You're a Werewolf who has super strength and healing. She's just a teenage girl, she doesn't need to be trying to save others, she needs to keep herself safe."

Emma stepped closer. "I know that, but I'm not just a teenage girl. I'm one of the Three Fates."

"How?" Acosta squinted his eyes at her. "The Three Fates are ancient beings."

The teens shrugged.

Scott pointed out, "Nothing is as it was written, I guess."

The sheriff shook his head and directed Scott to take Emma home to take care of her wounds until her mother gets home.

The two did as directed.

Noah parks in front of his garage, turns the car off, and looks to Brooke.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked.

Noah sighed. "Ever since Roberts was placed to watch over the school, he's done nothing but harass me. Telling me that he's watching me and today, before we left, he pulled me in during our handshake and told me that he isn't going to stop watching me."

"I'm calling Acosta now," said Brooke, furiously. She called his number, but there was no answer. "Damn it."

Noah puts his hand on her knee and gazes into her eyes. "Thank you. If you still want to tell him later, then by all means do it, but for now…let's go inside and take care of your wounds." He smiled to her.

Brooke smiled back, agreed, and they went into his home.

With Scott and Emma:

Scott held Emma's hand as they walked towards her front door.

Emma stopped walking.

Scott turned to her. "What is it?" He noticed she was looking at the ground.

"Should I try it?" Emma asked, looking back to Scott.

"You want to rub dirt on your face?" Scott asked, amused.

Emma shrugged. "It seemed to work yesterday."

"Do you really want to risk it though? What if it doesn't work? Then you'll just have infected cuts and what not."

Emma conceded and they went inside to treat her face.

Audrey and Christopher were being tended to by Emily, as Red watched from the corner of the kitchen.

"I thought I trained you two better than that," Red scolded.

The two teens begrudgingly apologized.

Emily told them not to apologize to him. "He's just being an ass," she glared at him.

Red stormed out of the room.

* * *

The next day, Emma went into work after school, and saw TJ sitting at a table drinking coffee, invested in his laptop.

"Hey," Emma chirped.

TJ looked to her and jumped back. "Good lord, what happened to you?"

Emma forced a chuckle. "I kinda got into a fight at school."

"Should I see the other girl?" TJ smirked.

Emma grinned. "Who said it was a girl?"

TJ laughed and asked if she could do the interview after work.

"Sure," she replied happily.

After work, Emma sat down with TJ, and he reiterated that none of the questions would have to do with the murders of Lakewood.

"Though, my first question could be perceived as a question about the murders."

"What is it?"

"What is it like to be the poster child of Lakewood?"

Emma smiled and went on to answer the question, along with all the rest TJ had to offer.

* * *

That night, Noah received an email from Hector, asking to meet him at his apartment so they can discuss The Morgue.

Noah was on the second floor of a hotel, the hotel room Hector said he was staying in, and knocked on the door. "Hey, Hector. I brought my recording equipment!" Noah smiled as he spoke jovially. "I figured since we're talking about The Morgue, might as well do a podcast about it too." He chuckled.

There was no response.

"Mr. Young?" Noah called out once more.

The hotel door swung open to reveal Father Death.

Noah yelled and was cut across the right side of his stomach by the killers blade. He threw his recording equipment at Father Death and ran towards the stairs, leading back down to the parking lot. "Help!"

Father Death rushed Noah when he reached the stairs and pushed him down the first set, rolling down each step, and crashing onto the intermediate landing.

After not getting a response the first time, Noah cried for help once more.

"Noah!?" Someone screamed.

Noah looked up and saw Hector standing in the doorway of a room.

Hector quickly analyzed the scene before him and closed the distance between him and Noah's attacker, with his fist raised for a fight.

Noah was astonished by Hector's actions and completely worried. "What are you doing!?"

Father Death swung his blade at Hector's stomach, but Hector jumped back to dodge.

Hector then punched the attacker's face with his right fist, followed by another punch to the face with his left, and finished it off with a dropkick to the chest! "Get in my room, come on!" Hector directed Noah and Noah, still in pain, did so, as quickly as he could.

When Noah got behind Hector, Father Death got back to his feet.

The killer chased the two back to the room and Hector swiftly shut and locked the door before their attacker could do anymore damage.

"I'm calling the cops!" Hector warned.

Noah was irritated and shocked by Hector's warning. "Don't tell him!" He stormed to the door.

"Why not?" Hector asked as he stepped out of Noah's way.

Noah looked through the doors peephole and saw no one. "Because he'll run away."

Emily pulled into the same hotel parking lot and sighed exasperatedly.

Flashback:

Emily was packing an overnight bag as she yelled at Red. "You shamed the boy that we're supposed to protect, because he lost a fight!?"

"How can I not!?" Red retorted. "I'm the one that trained him!"

Emily zipped her bag and stormed out of their bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To a hotel!"

"You shouldn't go out by yourself. Remember what happened last time?"

Emily flipped Red off and left the house.

End of Flashback

Emily got out of her truck, ordered a room, and felt a presence behind her. She spun around, punching at whoever was behind her.

Her punch was caught by Father Death and he repeatedly stabbed her in the stomach and dragged the knife down inside of her, leaving an open and bleeding gash.

She slumped against the hotel door, trying to hold the gash shut with her hands, and slid to the ground.

After the killer fled the scene, Emily heard the police sirens approaching.


	14. Episode 5 Part 1

Red pulled into the parking lot of the hotel where his wife was just stabbed. He exited his vehicle and went straight to Acosta.

"Where is she?" Red asked.

Acosta told him that she was rushed to the hospital and questioned why Red wasn't there.

Red started scanning the scene and Acosta realized why Red was here.

"We'll find who did this," Acosta said. "Go to your wife."

Red rubbed his nose with a sniff, holding back his emotions. "Yeah," he nodded and went to the hospital.

"No, Mr. Young saved me," Noah corrected the officer interrogating him. "Can I please go home now?"

Acosta told the officer he could take care of Noah, and the officer left. "Are you sure that you're okay to go home alone?"

Noah sighed. "I mean, I guess an escort wouldn't hurt."

Acosta grinned and directed another officer to follow Noah home.

A car sped into the parking lot of the hotel, parked, shut off, and opened to reveal Roberts.

Noah took note of Roberts tardiness to the scene.

"Where the hell have you been?" Acosta scolded Roberts.

Roberts apologized, "I'm sorry, sir. I had fallen asleep watching TV".

Acosta nodded with a click of his tongue. "Go home, catch up on your nap."

Roberts tried to protest, but Acosta, louder this time, directed Roberts to go home.

"And don't be late next time," Acosta finished, walking back to carry out the duty at hand.

At the hospital, Red was told that Emily lost too much blood and didn't have much time left. He went into her room to see Christopher by her side, letting his tears soak his face.

Emily was holding Christopher's hand, comforting him.

Red sat on Emily's other side and looked to Christopher, wanting some privacy.

Christopher hugged Emily, told her goodbye, and left the room. Outside, he called Audrey and asked her to meet him at the hospital.

Red and Emily held hands and kissed as they both let their tears fall.

"I'm so sorry," Red apologized once he pulled his lips away from hers. "This was what I was trying to avoid."

Emily smiled. "Well, now you know you can't avoid it."

The two shared a small laugh.

"I'm sorry too," said Emily.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have argued with you so much about it, I should've just let us both say our peace and be done with it."

"It's fine, don't apologize." Red kissed her hand. "You've always been quick to argue anyways," he joked.

Emily wore a shocked smile and laughed at her husband. "I can't believe-" two coughs interrupted her, "you just said that to me." She weakly smiled at him, adoring him.

Red wore the same expression, one of complete adoration and love. "I love you and I'm going to miss you."

More tears began to cascade from them both.

"I love you too."

They kissed some more until another fit of coughs from Emily intervened.

"Just promise me," Emily got out between coughs. "Promise me that you will help these kids find out who has been killing."

"I will." Fredrick promised. "I'll even help Scott and his friends fight Monroe's army."

Emily beamed at Fredrick and they professed their love for the other again.

Emily began to cough roughly, practically shaking her body, her heart monitor beeping overtime.

"Mom!?" Christopher cried out to her as he came back into the room.

Hearing that made Emily smile once more.

The doctor and nurses came in and made Fredrick and Christopher leave the room.

Minutes later, Audrey showed up and comforted Christopher, and also giving her condolences to Red. After that, they were informed Emily had passed away…with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning, at school, Audrey walked briskly to Brooke and Emma.

"Are you two wondering the same thing I am?" Audrey asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, why the hell did we not go to Emily when she died?"

"Who knows," Brooke shrugged. "But I can ask Bruce, maybe he'll have an answer for us."

Emma questioned the two if Noah and Christopher were going to come to school.

Audrey shook her head.

"Noah is already here," Brooke answered. "He went to class early to catch up on some sleep."

Emma sighed. "I don't blame him. Have any of us really slept well the night of an attack?"

Audrey and Brooke said in unison, "Never."

The bell rang and the three girls went to their classes.

Later, at lunch, the Lakewood Four were sitting outside enjoying their food the others company.

Roberts came outside and began to patrol outside.

Noah whispered to the girls, "He was the last one to show up last night at the crime scene."

The girls watched Roberts as he walked about, studying him with skeptic eyes.

They quickly turned back when Roberts almost caught them.

"Is he the first official suspect on The Murder Board?" Audrey asked.

"Him and Scott's roommate," Noah told them.

"Gabriel?" Emma questioned in mild surprise. "Why?" She snickered.

Noah replied by pointing out that he's too nice.

"If this were a show," Audrey pointed to Noah, "I'd bet you that he isn't a killer."

The group laughed, except Brooke; she was back to watching Roberts.

"Roberts doesn't still give you any trouble, does he?" Brooke inquired.

"Not as much as Steve was before he got arrested."

Brooke held Noah's hand, wrapping their fingers, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Forget about him."

Noah chuckled and laid his head atop of hers. "Okay."

* * *

Brooke came home and was greeted warmly by Acosta as he was cooking dinner.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Brooke sat on the kitchen counter.

"Of course," Acosta paused his cooking to give Brooke his attention.

Brooke sighed. "Noah told me that Roberts has been harassing him at the school."

Acosta crossed his arms. "That a serious accusation, how exactly has he been doing that?"

"First he told Noah that he suspected him to be the killer because he was being bullied and then after we were all assaulted by Steve and his goons, Roberts told Noah that he was going to keep a closer eye on him because Noah grabbed a 'weapon'."

Acosta immediately called Roberts and told him he was on suspension for misconduct.

"What misconduct!?" Roberts yelled from the phone.

"You harassed Noah Foster and told him he was a suspect of yours. Do you not understand how idiotic it is to tell the person you suspect to be the killer, as a cop, that you suspect them and are watching them?"

Roberts exhaled loudly from his nose. "Fine," he hung up on Acosta.

Acosta sat his phone down and continued to cook.


	15. Episode 5 Part 2

Brooke and Noah lay on Brooke's bed, her head on his chest.

"You didn't have to report him," Noah said to Brooke.

Brooke shifted and replied, "I know, but I wanted to."

"Thank you."

Brooke got up, straddled Noah, flipped her hair back, and looked down to him, "You're welcome." She then grabbed his face and leaned down to him.

"Is this happening?" He asked, completely in shock and awe.

Brooke bit her bottom lip and nodded with an "Mmm-hmm."

They kissed.

Noah pulled back to say, "Finally get to kiss you back." He joked, with a confident smirk.

"Finally," Brooke repeated and moaned into the next kiss.

Acosta knocked on her door and called out to her.

"Yeah?" Brooke answered.

"Can I come in?" Acosta asked.

"Yep," Brooke got off of Noah and the two sat up on the bed.

Acosta came into the room and saw the two sitting there 'innocently'.

"You were just making out, weren't you?" Acosta grilled them.

The teens looked to each other and turned back to him. "Yes, sir."

Acosta grinned, "Finally."

"Were you listening?" The two blurted.

Acosta's face scrunched in disgust. "Hell no." He shook his head. "Anyways. Brooke…there's something I have to tell you about your father's house."

Brooke jumped off her bed. "What about it?"

Acosta sighed. "It's going to your mother before your eighteenth birthday."

"What!?" Noah stood next to Brooke.

"The bank believes that you won't be able to make any payments or know what to do with house either, so they have decided to give ownership to your mother once she comes out of rehab."

Brooke crossed her arms as tears began to form.

* * *

Scott came out of a class and his phone started vibrating. He quickly answered it without looking at the name. "Hello."

"Where the hell have you been?" The caller asked.

"Theo? Wh-what do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? You're supposed to be helping us!"

"I'm sorry, but things are getting out of hand here at Lakewood."

"These kids, Scott…I don't know-"

Scott interrupted Theo. "You've got this. You're a good leader, you know what you're doing. You're just nervous."

"But that's just it, Scott." Theo's voicing showing genuine concern and some fear. "I'm a GOOD leader, not a great leader…not like you."

"Listen…" Scott didn't know what to say at first, struggling for what to say.

"Scott…" Theo sighed.

Scott realized what he had to say.

"Theo, those kids need someone to protect them. Someone like you."

Theo was silent, but felt confidence rising in him.

"You've got this." With that, Scott ended the phone call.

* * *

That night, Emma was in her room, asleep at her desk.

Her phone went off, scaring her awake.

She checked her phone and saw that it was Scott. She answered with a loving, "Hey, Scott."

"Hello, Emma," the deranged voice she had come to know well said.

She immediately stood. "Who is this? What did you do with Scott?"

"Once I've killed everyone you love, I'll come for you."

A rock hit her window.

She looked out and saw Father Death holding up Scott's severed head. She jumped awake from her desk!

Quickly, Emma called Scott, praying he would answer.

He did.

Emma sighed in relief and informed him of her dream.

He told her that he just finished studying and wouldn't be going to bed for a while. "Wanna come over?"

She smiled and said, "Sure."

Audrey was texting Christopher and decided to ask, 'Are you going to finish the graphic novel with Noah?'

'Yes, but no time soon. I'm not up for any of that right now'

'I understand. Do you need me to come over soon?'

'Tomorrow?'

'Sure thing. You, Red, and I can go see a movie and eat.'

'Sounds fun. I'll tell him'

'Okay. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Baby'

Audrey smirked and rolled her eyes at his text, but enjoyed the sweetness of it anyways.

Emma went into Scott's room and sat next to him on his bed.

He put his arm around her shoulders and she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

Emma shrugged. "Yeah."

They shared a small laugh.

Gabriel came inside. "Oh, hey, Emma." He stayed in the doorway.

"Hey," Emma replied sweetly with a smile.

"What's up?" Scott wondered.

Gabriel pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Late night party?"

Emma and Scott looked to each other.

"Might be more fun than the last one," Scott joked.

Emma giggled and agreed to go.

Once they got out into the hall, Gabriel questioned, "What happened at the last party?"


	16. Episode 5 Part 3

CONTENT WARNING! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO SEXUAL ASSAULT CONTENT PLEASE DO NOT READ PAST MY NEXT WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A NON-EXPLICIT SEXUAL ASSAULT SCENE! Also, you will be informed, in the next chapter, of any possible missed information from said scene if you do not read it.

* * *

Emma was lying on Scott's bed next to him, while Gabriel was on his bed above.

After laughing at a joke by Gabriel, Emma turned to Scott with worry and fear in her eyes.

"What?" Scott asked, concerned about why she was giving him that look.

Emma answered, in a whisper, "I'm not going to invest my time into finding out who the killer is."

Scott sat up straight, "Do what?" Confusion and irritation in his voice.

Despite not knowing exactly why Scott was irritated, Gabriel read the moment and made a smart decision. "I'm gonna go for a smoke," he informed and left to go have his smoke.

Emma, mildly surprised, chuckled and asked if something was wrong.

"So, you're not going to help at all?"

Emma sighed. "I don't know what I want to do. My mom advised me to keep myself safe, because, if I can't save myself, then how can I save anyone else?"

"How can you save anyone if you don't put yourself out there?"

"I also," Emma said as she got off the bed, "don't want my mom to be in anymore danger."

Scott stood too. "I understand that. Ever since I became a Werewolf, both my mom and dad have almost died; but that didn't stop me."

Desperate for approval and validation, Emma suggested to help from behind the scenes.

Scott sat back on his bed, disappointment emanating from him. "I think you need to take more time in considering what it is you want to do exactly."

Emma hastily walked out.

Gabriel came back inside, questioning what had happened; but Scott told him not to worry.

* * *

During lunch break at school, Brooke left to go see Bruce at the Animal Clinic.

She came inside to see him speaking with Scott as they gave a dog a shot.

"Hello, Brooke," Bruce greeted. "Can you wait in the foyer while we do this, please?"

Brooke, though anxious, agreed to wait.

Once Bruce and Scott were finished, they went to Brooke and asked her what she needed.

"I need to know why Audrey, Emma, and I didn't go to Emily's death as The Three Fates."

Bruce shrugged, theorizing they may not have went due to the danger. "It's possible that your other halves felt as if you would have been in more danger than previous nights that night."

Brooke sighed, shaking her head; not accepting his answer.

Scott spoke up, "I think, I might know why they didn't go."

After school, Noah went to Hector.

"Hey, Hector," Noah addressed as he came into the empty classroom.

"What's up?" Hector replied.

Noah grinned, snapped his fingers and pointed to Hector. "Guess what."

Hector imitated Noah. "What?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm doing the Frankenstein podcast tonight."

"Hell yeah!" Hector jumped up from his desk and bumped fists with Noah.

Brooke came up behind Noah and hugged him.

The two greeted each other with a kiss and Brooke asked if he was ready to leave.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Hector."

"Bye, Noah. Nice to meet you Brooke."

Brooke turned before they left the room. "How did you -?"

"I listened to the podcast you were in," Hector explained.

The two teens then left to Noah's home.

Minutes later:

"Emma's no longer helping!?" Noah nearly shouted.

"That's what Scott told me."

"Should we tell Audrey?"

"I don't think we should worry about it too much. If Scott thought it was super important, he would have told us sooner."

"I guess so." Noah stood, sat next to Brooke on his bed and began kissing her.

Brooke reluctantly pulled back and asked, "Aren't you going to do your podcast?"

"Later. Right now, I'm focused on you." He delicately kissed her cheek.

Brooke giggled with an "Aw".

That night, Emma messaged Scott, telling him that she would continue to help find who the killer is, but she will not go out and put herself in immediate danger.

Scott accepted the idea, telling her that it sounds good, but wishes she would help as she always had.

Emma pointed out that they didn't have any leads to begin with, nor was anyone actually going out to investigate.

You know what I mean. Was all Scott sent back.

* * *

SEXUAL ASSAULT SCENE STARTS HERE!

* * *

Brooke was woken up at two in the morning by her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, Brooke," the sinister voice said on the other line.

Brooke wiped her eyes and asked who it was.

"The one you and all your friends are worried about."

She sat up instantly, her heart pounding, not knowing what to do or say. "Wh-what do you want?"

"I want you to come to this big house of yours. Alone. Oh, and don't tell your cop friend or else my partner will kill your boyfriend like he intended to at the hotel."

Brooke did as requested by the psycho.

When she arrived to her old home, she saw the front door was left open. She went inside and heard a noise come from the kitchen. She went inside and saw a man wearing a mask similar to a Brandon James mask, but longer and more white.

"Are you Father Death?" Brooke questioned, mockingly.

The figure shook their head.

"Then you're 'Ghost Face'," she mocked again.

They stared at each other.

"So, what do you wa - "

She stopped herself when she noticed the fabric of his costume slightly rise from below his waist.

"Hell no." She ran for the door, but the killer caught her first.

He threw her onto the ground, put his knees on either side of her, grabbed her hair and slammed the back of her head against the floor. He pulled out his knife, putting it against her neck, making sure she knew he is willing to kill her. He then proceeded to take off her pants and underwear…taking what he wanted…

The entire time during the assault, Brooke tried to fight him, but was either overpowered or intimidated by his knife.

She allowed him to finish…

He captured 'the end' with his hand and went into the kitchen.

Brooke heard the sink running, realizing that he was washing away the evidence. She reached her phone and called Acosta, after the second ring she heard her attacker leave out the backdoor.

Acosta answered his phone asking what was wrong, just as Emma and Audrey stepped into the doorway.


	17. Episode 6 Part 1

"During times like these in Murderville," said Noah, opening his podcast, "I ask myself: 'Are monsters born or made?'"

Brooke nodded to Acosta constant questions as he led her to an ambulance.

"If they are born, what makes them monsters? Their parents? Something wrong with their mental stability from birth? Or maybe it's all part of some plan; but what if monsters are made? Are they made from fear?"

Scott woke up violently from another nightmare, waking Gabriel and Gabriel rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Afraid that they are powerless and need to assert some sort of dominance over others?" Noah looked to a picture of him and Scott on his phone. "Maybe they killed someone justifiably and grew a taste for the kill. Or maybe it's like what Frankenstein's monster says, they're made from a lack of love. I could go on, but if I do, this may get a bit too heavy handed for The Morgue." Noah chuckled. "How about I continue in a live feed with my…girlfriend Brooke? That sounds like fun." Noah said his goodbye into the microphone and ended the recording.

Brooke sat in the back of an ambulance, answering the same questions to another officer writing down her answers.

Fear. Anger. Guilt. Shame. Emptiness. All these emotions and more swirled inside Brooke.

She glanced back to her home and remembered everything that has happened to her…

This…, She thought to herself, this is nothing in comparison! I refuse to let what he did to me change how I act, feel, think, or see the world.

"Nothing has changed," Brooke accidently said out loud to herself.

The cop quirked a brow at her. "What was that, Ms. Maddox?"

Brooke cleared her throat and told the cop to ignore what she said.

Acosta made sure to be the only one to ask Audrey and Emma questions.

After they answered him, he went back to be with Brooke.

"How is she going to come back from this?" Asked Emma.

Audrey shrugged. "I don't know, but I do know that she's strong. Arguably stronger than the both of us."

Emma lightly chuckled. "Yeah." Her face turned solemn and she lowered her head, clearly downcast. "I'm not that strong, Audrey."

"What do you mean?"

Emma turned back to Audrey with tears in her eyes.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Audrey put her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"I decided to not put myself in danger anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Emma glared at the night sky. "I mean: I chose to not investigate outside of the comfort of my home."

"Okay," Audrey replied, leaning to Emma, looking for more answers.

Emma looked at Audrey with pure astonishment. "'Okay'?"

Audrey shrugged again. "Yeah." She then stood directly in front of Emma. "I understand why you would want to do that, I really do. Hell, I've thought about doing that with Noah before."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because you were out there and I didn't want you to be alone."

The two shared somber smiles and hugged.

They then went to Brooke to check on her, but were interrupted by Acosta.

"You two can see her tomorrow at home," he said. "She will definitely not be going to school tomorrow." He lead her back to his car.

"See you tomorrow," said Brooke in a sing-song manner.

"See ya," said Audrey and Emma.

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry for how short this chapter is, but I felt as if it needed to end here. There will hopefully be more in the next chapter!


	18. Episode 6 Part 2

Scott turned into his wolf form and approached Brooke as she lay on her back, naked and crying. He started to whine, went to Brooke's head, and lay down.

Brooke put her head on Scott's stomach and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace.

Scott woke up from his dream. "Brooke?" He quietly asked himself.

The next morning, Emma texted he and Noah about Brooke being assaulted and they rushed to her home to join the girls.

Scott arrived first and hastily hugged Brooke.

Telling her that he was sorry.

She pulled her head away, looked him in his eyes and said, "I'm alive."

Scott held her tighter, thinking about his dream, wondering if this was what it was alluding to.

Noah burst through the door and was immediately met with a hug from Brooke.

It started with Brooke trying to calm Noah down as he apologized, wishing he was there to stop it, and telling her he had no idea what to say.

He started rambling and Brooke silenced him with a kiss.

When the kiss ended, she told him, "You being here now is all I need."

Brooke suggested they all watch TV for a while until she was ready to say what she needed to say; everyone complied and watched TV, the mood slowly, but surely, becoming more comfortable than the start.

Brooke and Noah sat next to each other on the couch, Audrey was to the right of the couch in a recliner, and Scott and Emma were to the left in separate chairs.

After some time, Brooke announced she was ready to talk.

The others all turned to her to wait for her to start.

Brooke sighed, smiled, and said, "I'm not going to let what happened change me."

"What, uh, what do you mean?" Noah asked.

"I mean: I'm not going to let it affect me."

An awkward silence fell between the others as they searched each others eyes for answers to the question they all had in mind: 'Is she serious?'.

Brooke saw this and questioned what was wrong.

No one answered…

Emma broke the silence with, "Um," she chuckled, "I think we're all just surprised." She attempted to entertain Brooke's idea with a smile.

Brooke chuckled. "Why?"

Silence befell them once again, but Audrey picked up the conversation quickly.

"Because no one, well, no one we know, has ever been so…powerful with a decision like that," Audrey answered as genuinely as possible.

"H-How are you not going to let it affect you?" Scott decided to ask.

Brooke shrugged with a simple smile. "I'm just not going to let it. I've been through worse. I was stabbed, thrown into a freezer, had my boyfriend's dead body fall in front of me with his blood hitting my face, stabbed a second time, had my father die, and then watched my last boyfriend die in the backyard where I used to imagine my wedding when I was a little girl." She wiped her eyes, stopping them from shedding tears, and regained her composure. "Having a guy thrust inside me does not compare to those experiences. I mean," she scoffed, "it's not like I was a virgin when it happened."

The others shifted awkwardly in their seats.

Brooke sighed in irritation. "I mean, can any of really say THAT would affect you after everything we have all been through!?"

After a second of silence, Emma admitted she would be affected.

Brooke slumped back in defeat.

"But," Emma leaned forward, "I haven't been with as many guys as you have." She gave a devilish smile.

Audrey, Noah, and Scott's eyes all widened.

Brooke grinned from ear-to-ear. "You bitch!" She jumped on Emma and the two started wrestling and laughing.

After a second of rough-housing, the two girls hugged and the tension from before dissipated, allowing the group to enjoy themselves and hangout as friends.

* * *

Audrey banged on the Argent's door, calling out for Christopher.

After he answered the door, he and Audrey talked about Roberts.

Later, Red came home to be accosted by the teens.

Moments after, the three were sitting at the kitchen table.

"You think Roberts is the killer?" Red asked.

"Think about it," Audrey said, "he's new to Lakewood, a cop, he harassed Noah, after Brooke told Acosta about the harassment, Noah was attacked, and after your wife was killed on the same night, Roberts just happens to show up late to the crime scene."

Red stood up and told them, "I'm not saying you're right, but I do have an idea as to what we can do."

They drove to Roberts' home and Red banged on his door.

Without Christopher or Red noticing, Audrey unknowingly took a hair from Red's shoulder and put it in her back pocket.

Roberts opened the door and Red pulled him outside and slammed him against the house, still holding his shirt's collar.

"I can put you under arrest for assaulting a police officer!" Roberts yelled.

"Do it then!" Red yelled back. "I just want you to know that if you are the killer and you're using your power as an officer to hide yourself, I will prove it and I will kill you." Red then tossed Roberts back into his home.


	19. Episode 6 Part 3

Scott and Gabriel were getting ready for bed, but Scott stopped and stood at his bedside, staring down at the nightmare harboring rectangle.

"Afraid to go to sleep?" Gabriel asked.

Scott replied with a weak, "Yeah."

Gabriel hopped down next to Scott. "My Abuela taught me how to stop my nightmares when I was a kid."

Scott turned to Gabriel. "How do you do that?"

Gabriel locked eyes with Scott, aggressively grabbed his arms, and said, "You take control of them; take them by the horns like you would a bull, Scott. Think you can do that?"

Scott grinned. "Oh yeah."

"Good. Now, maybe we'll both finally get a good nights sleep." Gabriel climbed up to his bed.

Scott turned off his lamp, the last bit of light in the room, and went to sleep.

In his dream, he shifted into his wolf form, trotted into Emma's home and went into her room.

She was lying in her bed, on her back, fast asleep.

Scott went to the foot of her bed and gently jumped onto it, and skulked over her. He began to growl until he saw her shift a bit, and then he went back to his human form. He roughly grabbed her arms.

She woke up to his eyes glowing red. "Scott?"

He pushed his lips against hers and the two began to make-out. His hands caressed her body slowly and swiftly stripped her of her clothes.

His dream had officially went from a potential nightmare to a fantasy.

Scott woke up after the dreams climax and became disgruntled. "You gotta be kidding me," he practically growled, and then rushed to the bathroom.

Gabriel woke up to the bathroom door closing. "Scott, did it not work?" He groggily sat up.

"No, it worked."

"Then why are you in the bathroom?"

Agitated, Scott told him to not worry about it.

"Okay." Gabriel lied back down to sleep. "Wait!" He shot back up, fully awake, realizing the situation. Gabriel tried to fight his laughter so he could taunt Scott, but once he climbed off his bunk and reached the floor, he laughed hysterically until he cried and choked on his own spit, calling the night 'The Best Night Ever'.

* * *

The next day, Emma was at work and saw Troy coming inside.

"Hi!" Emma enthusiastically greeted.

Troy smiled. "Hello, Emma." He came to the pick-up counter and told her that he had something for her. He then pulled his laptop from his backpack.

Emma grinned from ear-to-ear. "Is that what I think it is?"

He opened his laptop and proudly said, "Your pictures."

The photos from their shoot were already on display when the laptop was opened and Troy started the slideshow for Emma.

Emma marveled at the lovely photos, never realizing her true beauty until seeing Troy's work. "Wow. These are stunning."

Troy chuckled. "Well, as a photographer, I have come to realize that a photo is only as beautiful as the thing or person that it is capturing."

Emma decided to tease Troy. "Thank you for the compliment, but you're a bit older than I am, Troy."

"Oh, hush", Troy gently pushed her, "you know that's not what I mean."

Emma giggled. "I know." She bit her bottom lip, wanting to ask something.

Troy saw this after closing out the slideshow. "Something wrong?"

"Can I get some of these developed for myself?"

"Sure!" Troy pulled up the photoshoot folder. "Which ones?"

Emma picked out three photos and Troy guaranteed to develop them as soon as possible for her.

* * *

That night, Red scoped out Robert's home from his vehicle, watching…waiting.

He hears something hit his passenger side window, turns and sees Ghost Face.

"What the hell?" Red grabs a pistol, aims it at the killer, and Ghost Face runs off into the dark.

Red sees the figure run to the woods. He turns back to see Roberts still in his home.

"Taking one down will make this easier," Red tells himself. He then grabs a sniper rifle and treks towards the killers direction.

Once in the thickness of the woods, Red turns on the red laser on his rifle, plants his back against a tree and listens carefully.

"I know you're on the other side of this tree," Red says to Ghost Face. "If you move, I'll hear the leafs crunch under your feet and as you will mine."

Ghost Face threw their knife against a tree to their left, Red's right, distracting him, and ran to the other side. They grabbed Red's sniper rifle and the two struggled until Red hit the attacker's temple with the rifle's stock.

When Ghost Face hit the ground, Red went to aim at them, but Father Death struck the back of Red's head with a hammer.

Red fell to the ground, dropping his weapon. Still conscious, he put himself on his back so he could point the rifle at Father Death once it was back in his grasp, but the hammer wielding murderer planted their foot on his hand.

Father Death knelt down, caught Red's fist, and hit him in the face with the hammer.

First his nose, making his eyes water, his nostrils fill with blood, and breaking the bridge. Then his forehead, to further disorientate him.

Father Death continued to assault Red's face with the hammer. The blows became harder and harder, crushing and splintering the bones in the face of the Argent's skull.

Blood flooded Red's mouth as his teeth were knocked out and his gums bashed with the metal head of the weapon.

The shattered pieces of skull descended away from the skin and each progressive hit turned from a hard crack to a seemingly soft thud.

At this point, Red was already dead, but…Father Death continued as the thuds became sickening squelches from the deluge of blood in and out of his face, squirting and pouring from the new and old orifices.

Once finished, Red's face was unrecognizable as human…


	20. Episode 7 Part 1

Audrey, Brooke, and Emma came to reality, standing next to Red's corpse; with Audrey holding Red's hair that she took, now cut in half, and Brooke holding another pair of scissors.

"Oh my god," Emma said in disgust when she noticed the body's caved in face.

Brooke turned away from Red, asking what they should do.

Audrey walked ahead to where Brooke was facing, going pass Red's truck, and saw Robert's house. "Holy shhh –," she ran back down to Brooke and Emma. "We need to leave right now."

Brooke and Emma asked why.

"Mr. Argent!" They heard Roberts yell out. "Are you in your truck!?"

"That's why," Audrey told them.

The three then ran away from the crime scene.

Roberts came down, hearing running, he flashed his light in the direction the girls ran, but saw nothing. He turned his attention to Red's corpse, scanned over it with his light, and called the precinct.

Once they were out of the woods and closer to their homes, the girls stopped to take a breather.

"That was Red, wasn't it?" Emma asked no one specifically.

Audrey answered, mildly sardonic. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we all knew who that was from the start."

Brooke asked Audrey if she was going to tell Christopher.

Audrey doubted the news should come from her.

Brooke railed with a loud groan. "Why aren't we helping like we used to!?"

"I don't know, but," Emma paused to look her friends in the eye(s), "we should talk to Bruce tomorrow about all of this. How we automatically knew it was Red, why we aren't helping, and how it's possible we remember walking to his body unlike all the other times; if you two -"

Audrey and Brooke nodded.

Emma sighed with slight relief. "Okay. Let's go to him before school and get answers."

They agreed and went home.

* * *

The next morning, Christopher woke up and headed to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He noticed Red wasn't already in the kitchen, so he jogged to Red's room. "Red?" He called out, coming into the room. There was no answer and no Red. He shrugged and went back downstairs. As he made his cereal, his phone was on speaker, calling Red; but there was no answer. Christopher started to think the worst, but tried to calm himself down.

A knock at the front door startled him, keeping him away from calming down.

He answered the door and saw Acosta.

Acosta was clearly upset. "Hey, buddy," he greeted the young man. "You'll have to come with me."

"What's wrong?" Christopher's breathing elevated as his fears started to come to light.

"Just get ready like you normally do and hop into the car."

Christopher complied and shut the door to continue getting ready.

At the veterinary clinic:

"How exactly do you remember walking to Red's body?" Bruce asked.

Audrey replied, "Kinda like a first person videogame, but you can't control anything and there's an obvious barrier between you and what you're seeing."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, that exactly."

Brooke agreed with them.

"This may be coming from you three growing closer to your other halves." Bruce said. "Instead of them being different identities or other personalities, your powers are just manifesting and taking over your bodies and almost…waiting for you to be able to control them."

Brooke pointed out what he said sounded like Lydia.

"Yeah, but Lydia was in control of her body," Audrey remarked. "She just did what her Banshee powers wanted by accident."

"I don't think you three are that far off from Lydia," Bruce theorized. "The reason you three aren't as active in the mystery, like in the past, is probably due to your powers keeping you safe from being killed as the Moirai, which may be why you cut Red's hair on the way to his body."

Brooke snapped her head up. "I remember something."

The others looked to her.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"When Drake killed Stavo and I screamed, he said 'I may not be able to kill you', but he could have killed me right then and there."

Audrey then asked, "So, does that make us un-killable?"

"I don't think you three are unable to be killed, but anyone that knows who you are will not kill you, because they know that it will upset the balance." Bruce answered.

Emma furrowed her brows. "Well, why are we just recently coming into these powers?"

"There's no key moment or action that happens to activate a persons supernatural abilities," Bruce said. "Sometimes they just come up at random, like Lydia's. Her powers manifested after Peter Hale had already killed a few people in Beacon Hills."

Brooke chimed in, "But, we're The Three Fates and there has been plenty of death around us. The world didn't very unbalanced before now."

Bruce cleared his throat for another theory. "I believe your powers came from the last three Moirai after they themselves met their natural ends."

The girls stood there momentarily, taking in all the information.

Audrey's phone then began to ring. She looked at her screen and showed it to the others; it was Christopher.

* * *

Christopher was waiting inside the police station for Audrey.

When she, Emma, and Brooke made it, Christopher gave Emma a look of pure disdain.

Emma stopped as Audrey went inside to comfort Christopher.

"What's wrong?" Brook, behind Emma, asked.

"Did you see that look he gave me?"

"No, what look?"

"He looked at me like…I killed Red."

Brooke looked to Emma sympathetically and silently went inside.

Emma saw Audrey notice Christopher looking at her again and as they started talking, Emma assumed about her, she decided to leave and head for class.

Noah was stopped by Hector before he could exit the classroom.

"I didn't see your friends in the hall this morning," Hector pointed out.

"Yeah, Christopher Argent's dad was killed last night," Noah said. He was clearly sad for his friend, but his words were void of any sorrow.

"I'm sorry. This is the first I'm hearing of this."

"It's okay. Emma is already on her way and Brooke should be over soon, but Audrey is going to stay with Christopher for the rest of the day."

"She sounds like an amazing girlfriend."

Noah nodded and went to his locker.

During lunch Emma sat alone, not of her own free will, but because Brooke and Noah sat at another table. She received a text from Audrey telling her that Christopher was infuriated with Emma because Ghost Face and Father Death killed his guardians just to toy with her and while he knew that sounded selfish and crazy, it was just how he felt. Audrey went on to tell her that Christopher decided to keep his distance from Emma and Audrey will also keep a small distance because of his decision.

Emma was too distraught from the text to respond, so she put her phone back into her pocket, threw away the rest of her lunch, and stormed to Brooke and Noah. "Hey," she said, accosting the couple, "are you two avoiding me?"

Brooke and Noah looked to each other.

"Well?" Emma asked, sternly.

Noah sighed, and answered her. "No. We're just keeping our distance."

Emma was dumbfounded by this. "'Keeping your distance'?" She looked away from them with a mock smile. "I can't believe you all. After everything we've been through, the two of you and Audrey decide to keep your distance from me NOW?"

"It's different now," Brooke said, stoically.

"How? You specifically were perfectly fine just a while ago."

Brooke became angry after that. "Well, I'm sorry that what happened to me is just now effecting me, Emma."

Emma realized Brooke was right, but that wasn't a good excuse to leave her to the wolves. "So, you're just going to let me deal with this by myself?"

Noah grinned, trying to give Emma confidence with what he was about to say. "You're Emma Duval, you don't need anyone's help; and even if you did, you have Scott McCall, the True Alpha, on your side."

Emma tilted her head a bit, sardonically smiled with a fake giggle, and left. She went straight to her car, not waiting for school to end, and drove to Scott's dorm.

Before Emma knocked on Scott's door, she remembered Bruce saying the power of Moirai may have been keeping them away from getting killed, and she assumed that's the same reason why Brooke and Audrey were so quick to abandon her…

She knocked on the door and when Scott answered, the conversation began.

Emma told Scott about their friends distancing themselves and how it felt like a betrayal, but Scott reassured her they were just confused and worried and that they will return to her.

"Remember when Theo broke up my pack?" Scott looked Emma in the eye. "We made it pass all that."

She sat next to him on his bed. "You're right." She then put her hands on his shoulders and had him lay down, with her resting her head on his chest.

Scott put his arms around her and got comfortable.

Emma wanted to kiss Scott on the cheek and thank him for listening and being there for her, but she knew the kiss wouldn't be right and chose to wait to thank him, for now…she figured a nice rest for the two of them would suffice.


	21. Episode 7 Part 2

Emma walked into the Grindhouse, excitedly, and beamed when she saw TJ sitting at a table. She went straight to him. "Hi!"

TJ chuckled and said, "Hey, Emma." He stood and gave her a hug.

"Oh," Emma said, mildly surprised, and hugged TJ back.

He then handed her a vanilla folder. "Here are some physical copies for you to frame and," he then handed her a flash drive, "here are all the others for you to put on your laptop and your phone."

Emma giggled. "Thank you again." She looked at him with gratitude and admiration.

"You are very welcome," he smiled back with fondness in his eyes. "Are you going to send any of those to your friends?"

Emma sighed, hiding her feelings with a small, but honest, smile. "No…they're kind of avoiding me right now due to everything that is happening."

"'Kind of' avoiding you?"

The two sat down.

"They still want to be my friends, but they're just keeping their distances for now."

"They actually think that will keep them safe?"

Emma shrugged. "I doubt it, but if it makes them feel even remotely safe…then I don't blame them."

* * *

Gabriel walked into the dorm room, on his phone, while Scott was doing homework. "Okay, Abuela, I will see you soon. I love you too. Bye-bye."

Scott turned to Gabriel. "How's your grandma?"

"She's good," Gabriel said. He sat down on Scott's bed. "I told her about you and she's excited to meet you when she visits."

"Cool, when will she be here?"

"In a few days."

"Can't wait to meet her," Scott said with a smile and went back to his homework.

Later that night, Christopher went to Noah's home and came into his room.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you," Noah said, standing at his Murder Board.

Christopher asked who Noah thinks the killers are.

"I can only think that it's Piper and Brandon both come back from the grave, I mean, why else would one of them be called 'Father Death'?"

"I doubt it," Christopher deadpanned with his arms across his chest.

Noah gave Christopher his full attention and asked, "So, what's up?"

Christopher sighed. "I think you should write the story for our graphic novel by yourself."

Noah's face turned to a face of hurt and confusion. "What? Why? Do you not want to work on it anymore?" He then quickly said, "If you don't I completely understand, of course, I just didn't expect-"

"I'm still going to draw for you," Christopher interrupted. He sighed again and held back a tear. "I just don't want to spend a lot of time on it like I have been, you know?"

Noah pulled Christopher in for a hug and the two hugged.

Christopher tried to apologize, but Noah told him he had nothing to apologize for.

* * *

The next day Brooke was with Bruce at the gym.

They got out of Bruce's car and Brooke asked why they were there.

"If you want to be an Emissary, then you have to be prepared to fight," Bruce answered.

After getting inside, changing, and getting in the ring, Bruce told her what was on the agenda.

"I'm going to teach you Wing Chun," Bruce said with a giddy grin that made him look like a younger man.

Brooke wore a bemused smile and asked, "What's Wing Chun?"

"It's a Southern Chinese Kung Fu style self-defense. It requires fast arms, strong legs, and you have to be relaxed."

Brooke put her fists on her hips, her confusion now seeming irritated. "How am I supposed to be relaxed in a fight?"

Bruce shrugged. "Be confident, like Bruce Lee. He was taught Wing Chun."

Brooke started bouncing and loosening up her arms. "Well, I exude confidence and Bruce Lee was pretty cool."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow at her. "'Pretty cool'?"

Brooke stopped and said, "He's no Scott McCall or Noah Foster."

"Or Stiles," Bruce pointed out.

In a faux snarky manner Brooke said, "What the hell is a Stiles?"

The two laughed and started Brooke's training."

Scott pulled up to Emma's home. He was there to help her get frames for the pictures.

Emma jogged up to Scott and handed him some pictures. "Here are the ones I was considering framing," she said with a bounce and a wide smile.

Scott chuckled at her adorable demeanor. He admired the pictures of her, especially the one of her with her back to the camera.

"Don't linger," Emma teased.

Scott chuckled at her. "Sorry," he then went back to looking at the others.

"It's okay," Emma said and gently bit her bottom lip thinking about Scott staring at her picture.

Scott looked back to Emma and handed her the photos back. "So, you want to get all of those framed?"

"Yes and no. I want to put some of them together in a collage and put that in one frame."

"How many frames were you thinking about having?"

"At least five."

"All right, let's do this."

The two then went off to the mall for Emma's frames.

* * *

The next day Scott and Brooke were invited to Bruce's house for dinner.

That night, Bruce made Barbeque for his family and his guests.

They all sat at the dinner table to have a fantastic meal.

Bruce stood to give everyone helpings of mashed potatoes and his wife asked the first question of the night.

"So, Scott," Ignacia started, "how are your classes going?"

Scott nodded, saying, "They're going well. I've got A's in all my classes."

"Great," Ignacia smiled like Scott was one of her own. She turned her attention to Brooke. "What about your classes, Brooke?"

"Meh, my lowest grade is a B in Algebra," she said with a shrug and took a rib from the plate of ribs in front of her.

"I always hated Algebra," Bruce admitted, in an almost hushed tone to accentuate his disdain, as he sat down.

"I'm more worried about Brooke's progress as an Emissary in training," Scott lightly teased.

Brooke squinted her eyes and pursed her lips as she nodded at Scott, feigning an irritated acknowledgment.

Ignacia joined in on the fun. "Does The True Alpha need a tip top badass Emissary on his side?"

"Of course," Scott said with a grin.

He and Ignacia chuckled together.

"Well," Bruce interrupted and sat upright, "as a 'tip top badass Emissary', I can ensure you that Brooke will be just as good if not better than myself, as long as I continue to train her."

Jimmy swung his arms in circles and squealed happily.

This made everyone laugh.

Ignacia gave Jimmy a spoonful of mashed potatoes and he thanked her with a loud and happy "Mmm".

Brooke and Scott then began to ask questions about Jimmy and the night became a night about cute, embarrassing, and funny stories.

After the dinner, as Scott and Brooke were outside by their cars, they talked about Emma being 'abandoned'.

Scott admitted to understanding why and said he knew they would all go back to Emma and even let Brooke know he didn't think they were all abandoning Emma, like she may have felt.

Brooke asked if Scott was mad and he told her that he was just disappointed.

The two hugged and went home, both feeling happy they had spoke about the situation at hand with the other.


	22. Episode 7 Part 3

"You think Brandon and Piper have come back from the dead?" Scott asked Noah, the two in Scott's room while he is free from classes. Scott folded his arms and leaned against the wall as he sat on his bed, looking at Noah who was sitting at Scott's desk.

Noah shrugged and said, "It's not the craziest thing in the world." He put out his hand, gesturing to Scott as he continued, "Peter came back to life."

"Yeah; but Peter is supernatural, had a Banshee help bring him back, and it only happened thanks to the worm moon."

"Which happens in March and we're past March!"

Scott rolled his eyes and stood up from his bed. "I'll entertain you. Get me something of Margaret's, I'll smell it, and then I'll sniff out Piper. If I can't smell her scent, then she and Brandon are not back from the dead."

Noah stood, pointing at Scott, "Unless, Brandon never died."

Scott flashed his red Alpha eyes, with maniacal grin, at Noah.

Noah was shocked, but immediately turned it to humor. "Hey," he smiled and gently hit Scott on the chest with his palm, "I'm going to go home and work on my podcast for tonight."

Scott agreed that he should do that and Noah went home.

After Red's death, Acosta decided to allow Christopher to live with Audrey and her family as temporary residence.

Christopher was trying to take a nap on his bed, ignoring any and all homework, until Audrey came into the room.

Audrey was wearing nothing but a bathrobe when she came inside. "Hey," she said seductively.

Christopher was clearly surprised by her 'outfit' and sputtered out a, "Hey."

She sensually sauntered to him, straddled over his lap, and let the top of the robe slip down to her hips; revealing her topless torso.

Christopher squeaked an, "Oh."

Audrey giggled, put her hands on either side of Christopher's pillow, and slowly lowered her face towards his.

"Why are you doing this?" He quickly asked.

"Because I want you to be happy," Audrey smiled with her response.

Christopher turned from her kiss, having her kiss his cheek instead. "Is that the only reason?" He asked, in a mildly cold manner.

Audrey brought herself up, gently sitting on his legs, and asked what he meant.

He slipped his legs from under her and sat cross legged.

Not looking her in the eyes, Christopher asked, "Are you only doing this to make me 'happy'?" Emphasizing the last word with some annoyance.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Audrey asked, confusion riddling her face and hurt coming from her voice.

Christopher directed his gaze into her eyes. "I don't want to have sex with you for some emotional or physical gratification. I don't want you to have sex with me because you think it will help with how I feel about the death of my adopted family-"

"That's not-"

"I know," Christopher then sighed. "I want us to have sex when we are both ready."

Audrey put her robe all the way back on. "And you're not ready?"

"All of this that has been happening has made me realize that I would rather be with someone in that way if I…loved them."

Audrey wrapped her arms around Christopher's neck, lay her head on his shoulder, and sat on his leg; embracing him lovingly.

"I didn't really grieve the death of my mom and dad because, I think, it all happened so fast…I just didn't have much of a chance to let it sink in," Christopher told Audrey and then a sob quaked through his body, making her hold him tighter. As tears ran down his face, Christopher's voice cracked as he said, "Red and Emily's deaths brought out everything and I don't know how to handle it, because I'm mourning the death of four people now…"

Audrey gently pushed Christopher to lay down, placed her head on his chest, and said, "Keep telling me how you feel, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Saturday finally came, Scott ignored a call from Theo, being reminded of the broken promise he made to not let what happens in Lakewood distract him from Monroe; but he decided to disregard his guilt and continue to help Emma and the others.

Emma and Margaret put up Emma's pictures around the house and when they were finished, Margaret decided to question Emma about why she hasn't heard about her friends besides Scott.

Emma explained the reasoning behind her friend's absence.

Margaret hugged Emma and assured her, "If they are truly your friends, then they will come back to you soon enough."

Emma hugged back and asked, "But what do I do about the pain I feel now?"

Margaret let her know that was up to her to find out.

The wind blew loudly outside and Emma got an idea.

Minutes later, she was let into Scott's dorm room by Gabriel.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Gabriel asked with a smile.

Emma requested if she could come into the dorm room and Gabriel allowed her inside. There she then inquired about Gabriel's marijuana.

"I don't know," Gabriel shifted awkwardly as he barely sat on his desk. "The last time we smoked together, you got weird and predicted the wind blowing."

Emma shrugged off the incident by saying, "Oh, I just did that because I saw a photographer do it. Trust me, it was just a lucky guess." She didn't care about lying, she just wanted to feel euphoric like she did that first time.

Gabriel shrugged and slightly chuckled. "All right," he then got under Scott's bed and pulled out a clear baggie with two brownies inside. "Luckily for you, I made these edibles last night. Good thing Scott doesn't know what I was doing, I'm pretty sure he's against my habits." Gabriel chuckled once more.

Emma giggled along, but was more amused at the fact that Scott had to know what Gabriel was making thanks to his heightened senses.

A while after eating the brownies, Emma opted to go outside and Gabriel followed.

Once on the ground, Emma began to run her hands and rub her face in the grass.

"I feel so close to nature right now," Emma cooed.

"I see that, star child," Gabriel teased.

Emma could sense the wind about to blow, but chose to not count it down or acknowledge how weird it was for her to sense it.

When the wind blew over her, she heard unintelligible whispers coming from the gust.

Emma turned to Gabriel and asked why he was whispering.

The high college student said he wasn't whispering and Emma cautiously sat up.

"What is it?" Gabriel questioned her.

Emma ran off to her car, without saying a word to Gabriel.

He chuckled. "Okay," he said to himself.

After convincing Scott to go with him to Emma's home, Noah drove Scott there, with a new plan for how Scott will get Margaret's scent.

"This isn't going to work," Scott said as they came up to Emma's house.

Noah shrugged as he pulled into the driveway. "Well, it's too late now, we're already here." He parked behind Margaret's car and grinned at Scott.

Scott scoffed and stepped out of the vehicle, going to the front door to execute Noah's plan.

He knocked on the door and after a few seconds, Margaret answered.

"Scott," Margaret smiled, "hello. What can I do for you?" She fully opened her door and stood to the side just in case the young man wanted to come inside.

"I was just wondering if Emma was home," Scott forced a smile with his answer.

"Oh," Margaret looked back into her home, not knowing what to say or do in the situation.

Scott took this chance to bring his face slightly closer to Margaret and began sniffing at her.

Margaret turned before Scott could bring his head back. She chuckled awkwardly and said, "You know, you could have TEXTED Emma to see if she was home."

Scott shrugged with a fake smile. "I wanted to be different."

They looked away from the other during the awkward moment of silence.

The silence ended as quickly as it began, with Margaret saying, "Well, that sure was different, but Emma isn't home." She tried to make the situation less awkward by smiling, but that made it a bit more awkward.

Scott nodded, still looking at the ground. "Right." He brought his attention back to Margaret, about to announce his departure.

"Would you like for me to tell Emma you were here?"

Scott immediately shook his head as he told her, "No, that's okay. I'll just text Emma like you said."

"All right," Margaret said, as they both shifted uncomfortably. "I guess I will talk to you later."

"Yes ma'am," Scott took the hint and started backing away. "See you soon." He went back to Noah's car, trying not to rush.

Margaret immediately closed her door.

Scott got into the car and saw Noah with his face against the steering wheel.

Noah, keeping his head on the steering wheel, turned to Scott, saying, "That was so awkward."

"Let's just get out of here so we can see if your theory holds up."

Noah drove off and rolled down the window so Scott could put his head out and smell for Piper.

After a few sniffs, Scott sat back in his seat and rolled up his window.

"Well?" Noah asked.

Scott shook his head. "I didn't smell Piper, but I smelt Emma and she's freaking out for some reason."

Noah became somewhat worried. "Do you know where she is or where she's going?"

Scott rolled his window back down. "I'll track her scent."

With Emma:

Emma went to the infamous lake of Lakewood, stripped down to nothing but her underwear and walked along the pier.

She kept wondering what it was that allowed her to hear those whispers, but couldn't think of anything. The pier creaked underneath one of her steps and she heard the sound of a painful yell, like someone was being murdered.

Emma stumbled back with a gasp, flashing back to her fight against Piper on that very pier.

After a second of calming down, Emma steeled herself and ran off the pier, over the slow moving reconstruction and into the water.

Emma floated up to the surface, keeping her eyes closed, enjoying the coolness of the water as the ripples in the water gently lapped against her cheeks. When the ripples subsided, Emma inhaled and exhaled deeply, finally steadying herself.

She opened her eyes and instead of a clear blue sky, she saw Lakewood's Nemeton.

"You," her voice quivered as she realized she was no longer in the lake and instead stood in the woods where she found and dipped her hand into Kieran's corpse.

"Emma."

She heard a stern low voice come from the Nemeton, shocking her to the core and leaving her motionless.

"Emma!" Now, she heard two voices.

The dark woods around Emma was being distorted by a light with no discernible origin, getting brighter, as the two voices calling out her name became one, bringing her back to the lake she was still floating in.

"Emma!" Scott yelled from the pier.

"Scott," Emma said to herself before she swam towards him.

Scott helped Emma onto the pier and when she noticed Noah, she tried to cover herself.

Noah awkwardly and barely chuckled, handing Emma her clothes, with a genuine, "Here you go."

Emma put her clothes over her wet body and ignored all discomfort from both the dampening clothes, and the situation at hand.

"What were you doing?" Scott asked as Emma was putting on her socks and shoes.

"I'll tell you on the way to the animal clinic. Is Bruce still there?"

Scott told her Bruce might still be at work.

"Listen," Noah got the other twos attention, "I would love to go," sincerity clearly in his voice, "but I've got to meet someone soon." He looked to Emma apologetically, he felt torn up about leaving her yet again, so he waited for her to give him some sort of approval…

Emma gave him a small smile and nodded.

As Noah backed away, he pointed both his index fingers at Scott and Emma, telling them to text him the details later.

On the way to the clinic, Emma told Scott everything: predicting the wind blowing, why she wanted to get high again, how close she felt to nature in her high state of being, the whispers from the wind, the scream at the pier, and seeing the Nemeton in another vision.

She concluded it with saying, "I don't think we should have glossed over that cut I had on my hand being healed by dirt."

They then told everything Emma had told Scott.

Bruce folded his arms and said, "As always, I have an idea, but I'll have to double check to make sure."

Scott grinned. "Dr. Deaton always had an answer the first time we asked."

"Well," Bruce put his hands on his hips, "I like to be absolutely certain."

That gained a chuckle out of Emma and Scott.

"But," Bruce continued, "this does make me believe that Emma is more than just one-third of The Moirai; and if that's true, then I'm positive the same will be true about Audrey and Brooke."

With Noah:

Noah arrived at the Grindhouse and went straight to the table Hector was occupying.

From there they started talking about all the future horror remakes and sequels that were being reported on and Noah invited Hector to be on an episode of The Morgue.

Hector chuckled in astonishment and asked excitedly, "Are you serious? What would we talk about?"

Noah smiled widely at Hector's surprise and enthusiasm. "We'll talk about what we just discussed. Except, hopefully, in further detail. I'll pull up links and trailers just for us to comment on."

"That sounds great, when are you thinking about doing this?"

"Saturday night; if you don't have too much to grade or plan for next week, of course."

Hector snorted, waving off Noah. "I'll make sure to have it all done before the time comes."

"Awesome," Noah stood to leave. "I'll see you Saturday then."

"See ya then," Hector winked.

* * *

That night, Christopher woke up to a phone call from an unknown number.

Too tired to think about the phone call, Christopher answered it. "Hello?" He groggily asked.

From the other line he heard the artificial voice of Lakewood's killer sing, "I killed them, I killed them." Ending the taunt with a malicious laugh.

"You son of a bitch," Christopher sat up, fully awake. "Where are you?" His voice seethed with hate.

"Look out your window."

He went to his window and looked out to the yard, seeing Father Death holding two machetes.

"Wanna fight me?" The killer questioned.

"Where's your phone?"

Ghost Face mocked a gasp. "You caught me. That's my colleague. I'M right here."

Christopher noticed a car flash its lights as soon as Ghost Face finished his sentence.

"What makes you think I'm dumb enough to go outside and be ambushed by the two people who killed my adopted parents?"

"Oh, I'm not staying. I've got somewhere else to be, but if you don't come down one minute after my departure, then I'll come back and help my friend kill you."

Ghost Face hung up the phone and Christopher saw the car drive away.

He quickly got a change of clothes and shoes on, and ran down the stairs. When he walked passed the living room, he saw Audrey and her parents sitting on the couch with their heads down.

"Audrey!" Christopher's heart leapt with fear at the sight and he dashed to the couch. He pulled back their heads and saw they were all still alive, but they were unconscious with duct tape over their mouths.

He hurried outside and a machete was thrown next to his head, being planted into the wooden doorway of the house. Christopher kept his eyes on Father Death as he yanked the machete from the splintered wood. He stalked towards his opponent and stopped a few feet away.

Father Death rushed Christopher and raised his machete.

Christopher quickly slashed the killer's hand, cutting open the base of their right thumb, and causing them to drop their machete. Christopher slashed at the mask, but his attack was ducked.

Father Death tackled the teen to the ground and the two wrestled for the other machete.

Despite having his hand cut, the killer was able to over power Christopher and turned the blade down to the teen.

Christopher struggled, but it was no use. "I love you, Audrey," he said just before the blade was plunged into his chest.

The killer pushed the blade deeper, stood, and stomped onto it, forcing it through the boy and into the ground.

Blood splattered Christopher's face as he coughed it up with his dying breaths. He turned his head to watch his murderer get the second machete from the ground.

As Father Death stood over Christopher with the machete raised over their head, the dying teen said one last thing…

"Scott and Emma will stop you."

Father Death decapitated Christopher.

The murderer dragged the corps onto the road, kicked the head out of the yard, and went inside the house to wash out the blood in the grass with the sprinklers. He then sent his accomplice a message, 'Finished. Come get me.'

Later, as Scott was doing homework, Gabriel barged into the room and slammed the door.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked after jumping at Gabriel's sudden outburst.

"I'm fine," the usual cheerful Gabriel answered harshly as he grabbed bed-wear from his dresser.

Scott smelled blood and saw a gauze with tape over the base of Gabriel's right thumb. "Are you sure?" Scott pushed his luck.

"Yes!" Gabriel shouted and stormed into the bathroom, slamming that door as well.

Scott decided to calm himself with some music through his ear plugs as he continued his work.

* * *

The next morning, Noah woke up to gentle shake of Acosta's hand on his chest.

When he saw Acosta in uniform, Noah immediately sat up and looked around to make sure he was in his room.

"Calm down, Noah," Acosta's voice was soothing as he knelt next to the bed, but Noah's heart raced anyways.

"What's going on?" Noah asked and as he went to run his hand through his hair, he felt something weak on his cheek.

Noah pulled back his hand and saw blood. "What the hell!? Am I bleeding!?" He checked his face with his hand for any wounds.

"No, it's not your blood," Acosta spoke a bit louder, unable to keep his smooth demeanor as Noah escalated the situation by yelling and subsequently freaking out.

"What the hell happened!?" Noah demanded.

Acosta sighed and replied, "I was hoping you could tell me." He nodded to Noah's window.

Noah pulled back the blind and saw an officer remove the decapitated head of Steve Orth from the outside of his window.


	23. Episode 8 Part 1

Noah screamed and jumped back from his window, sending himself to the floor, against his desk.

"Noah, calm down!" Acosta, kneeling down next to Noah, failed to not yell at the panicking teen.

"You wake up to a decapitated head dangling outside your window and try to stay calm!" Noah yelled, more panicky than angry.

Acosta steeled himself and resumed his calm demeanor from earlier. "I need you to try and stay clam so you can take a shower and change into some real clothes."

"What?" Noah looked up at the man, a bit more calm, but very confused. "Why do I need to do all that?"

"Because I have to take you in for questioning."

"What!?" Noah turned away from Acosta as panic rose with his confusion.

"I'm not going to cuff you, but I do have to take you in for questioning," Acosta repeated.

Noah put his hands on his head, trying to take Acosta's advice, and cleared his throat. "Why am I going in?" He directed his gaze back to the officer.

"We found the severed heads of the people who attacked you and your friends dangling by a string hung up in front of your bedroom window."

"Obviously, I'm being framed!"

"And hopefully, we can prove that, but for now…" Acosta pulled Noah up to stand. "I have to-"

"'Take me in', yeah, yeah, I got that," Noah somberly said, in a futile attempt at sarcasm.

Outside, Margaret overheard two officers talking about Noah.

"This kid definitely couldn't kill three football players and a cop without some help," the female officer said to the taller male officer.

The male officer replied, "Not unless he made traps."

Back with Noah:

Noah was taking his requested shower. As the water fell onto his body, feeling like freshly heated needles piercing his skin with every jolt of anxiety and fear, Noah tried to steady himself mentally. The thought of being sent to prison, being seen as a killer, a psychopath, a murderer loving freak who went too far with his idolization of horror and the like—he put his hand against the shower wall to keep himself from falling forward on weak knees, and he began to sob.

Acosta knocked on the bathroom door and told Noah not to cry. "You can do plenty of that later. For now, just get ready like you normally do."

Noah verbally complied and continued his shower.

Scott woke up to his phone ringing, he answered it with a groggy "Hello?".

"Noah is being questioned at the precinct for a murder!" Emma said alarmingly.

Scott shot out of bed to meet his friends and possibly rescue Noah from being falsely persecuted.

When Acosta got Noah into interrogation, he made sure that he was the only one to question the young man.

Noah was sitting with his head on the table, hands going through his hair and both feet bouncing.

Acosta sat across from Noah, with a manila folder full of paper on the table. "Listen," he broke the silence, "I know you didn't do this, but all the evidence points to you and an accomplice."

The accused teen shot up and yelled, "How!?"

"We found the dismembered heads of the group that attacked you and your friends, the head of an officer that was harassing you, and the head of Christopher Argent."

"See! Why would I kill him!? He was my friend!"

Acosta sighed, knowing he had to do his job, despite his care for Noah and awareness of the supernatural. "Did you two have an argument recently about anything?"

Noah calmed a bit. "No…the only thing that has happened is him deciding not to work on the graphic novel with me anymore."

"I thought he decided to help less, not completely stop."

"Yeah," Noah shook his head absent mindedly, "that."

Acosta opened his folder. "You know how that's going to sound, right?" He then wrote down what Noah said.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me!?"

"The only way I can help is by finding the truth. You know that."

"You just said what every cop in a move and tv show says and it rarely ever works out the way it's supposed to."

"This isn't a movie or tv show, Noah. Just be patient and trust me, okay?"

"Okay." Noah resumed his position from when Acosta first entered the room.

Acosta closed the folder and pushed it away from himself. "Now, what I'm about to ask you is a personal question that will not go into any files. Is it possible that you were or are possessed by a supernatural being?"

"No." Noah sat back up. "Those are usually benevolent like, Brooke, Lydia, Parish, and the others."

"Except for Stiles and Scott's old friend Jackson."

"They didn't know who they were, they lost themselves. They were open to manipulation and malevolence." Noah leaned forward, tapping on the table with his finger as he said, "I know, who I am."

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon whether or not you are." Acosta stood, grabbing his folder, and told Noah, before he left the room, "I promise you, we will find anyway to help you."

Noah nodded and thanked Acosta.

Brooke and the others rushed into the precinct, being led by Brooke, heading straight to the Sheriff's office.

Before they could reach the door, a round redheaded female officer blocked it from them.

"Move," Brooke demanded, rage emanating from her words and glare.

The officer sternly told the teen, "No".

Brooke clenched her fists and teeth. "I want to see him."

"You and I both know I can't let you into his office without his permission first."

"I want to see him!" Brooke screamed a Banshee cry when she yelled 'him', causing her friends to cover their ears in pain, busting light bulbs and destroying windows.

However, the most threatening part of the scream, came from the officer feeling it in her chest like a bullet…bringing her to her knees in pain after Brooke stopped screaming.

Acosta barged out of the interrogation room, saw the group, and immediately went outside with them; all the while another officer helped the redhead out of the way of the dangerous teens.

Right before Scott entered the office, he heard the redheaded officer say she had heard of teens like them before.

"Well, since one of you destroyed all the windows in my precinct, we now have to talk outside!" Acosta yelled at them.

"Why the hell is my boyfriend in there!?" Brooke accosted Acosta.

"Keep you voice down," Acosta told Brooke with a pointed finger.

Brooke closed her arms in response.

"He is in there because he is currently our main suspect."

It was Audrey's turn to approach Acosta and she stood next to Brooke. "Are you insane? What could he even do?"

"I have a theory," Acosta was about to explain until Emma joined the other two.

"And what's that?" Emma sassily questioned.

Acosta exhaled heavily out his nose, irritated by the girls' rude behavior. "I think Noah might be possessed by a supernatural entity like you and your friends."

All three girls began to yell at Acosta, saying his theory was dumb, didn't make any sense, and that he couldn't be possessed by anything like them.

Acosta was done. "Be quiet!" He yelled at them.

"NO!" They yelled back and continued their previous raving.

Acosta looked over them to Scott for help.

Scott cautiously looked at the empty window frames. He sighed, lowered his head, and brought it back up to roar at the girls.

The girls shut their eyes as the felt the roar behind them and they stopped yelling at Acosta once Scott was done.

"What the hell was that!?" An officer called out from a window frame.

"Did I call for someone to come out here!?" Acosta yelled to the officer. "Mind your own damn business until I say otherwise!" He turned back to the girls. "Now listen, I'm going to let Brooke see Noah, but you three," he looked to the others, "need to go home. I understand Noah cannot be possessed by whatever you three have going on, what Lydia is, and whatever the hell else the others are. I'm simply saying, he MIGHT be possessed by something none of you know about."

They accepted what Acosta said and did as told.


	24. Episode 8 Part 2

Audrey drove into Emma's driveway, coming in behind her. When she got out of her car, at the same time as Emma getting out of hers, she asked where Scott was.

Emma was reading Scott's text to her and told Audrey, "He says he has to check on Gabriel about something."

"Are you going to ask him why?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I just told him to head this way after he was done."

The two girls then went inside to wait for their friends.

Luckily for Scott, when he went into his room, Gabriel was already there.

Gabriel turned in his chair and asked how Noah was.

"He's doing as well as anyone is when they're falsely accused, I guess," Scot said sincerely.

Gabriel nodded his head, realizing his question was redundant. "Right…well, what are you doing back so soon?"

Scott sat on the edge of Gabriel's desk, crossing his arms over his chest, and told his roommate about he and his friends going to the precinct and being asked to leave.

"That sucks, man."

Scott nodded in agreement, "It really does."

"Why aren't you with Emma, Brooke, and Audrey?"

"Since I have one friend currently being done over by the law, I wanted to make sure on my roommate." Scott motioned his head to Gabriel's right hand.

Gabriel sighed with a "yeah", putting his hand off the desk an don his lap. "Sorry about exploding on you about it."

"No, it's okay. I wouldn't be too happy either if my hand got cut up enough for a gauze pad. What happened, anyways?"

Gabriel stood from his desk and paced from the desk to the bathroom, until he finally mustered the courage to tell Scott what happened. "I decided to quit buying weed from my dealer, but I had to go and tell him that because he told his supplier I was going to deal for him."

"Were you?" Scott was surprised by Gabriel's revelation

Gabriel shrugged. "I told him I was thinking about it and, apparently, in his mind, that means 'yes'; because when he knew I was coming over, he called his supplier."

"Oh no..."

Gabriel nodded. "Yep. So, when I told him I wasn't going to be buying or dealing," he held up his wounded hand, "the supplier wasn't too happy."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"I'll heal." Gabriel said with a sigh. He then walked to Scott and put his left hand on Scott's shoulder. "Now, you won't have to worry about me getting a new stash."

Scott quirked a brow. "'New'?" He could smell the current stash in Gabriel's desk, but he had to act oblivious.

"Hey, it's not my fault they didn't ask for my current stash back."

The two chuckled together.

"Wanna finally smoke some with me?" Gabriel asked.

Scott shook his head. "I gotta go to Emma's."

"Oh!" Gabriel's eyes widened in excitement and he quickly sat back at his desk. "Do you want to give her some? We both know she likes it." Gabriel grinned from ear-to-ear as he pointed at the drawer holding the aforementioned stash.

Scott shook his head with an entertained grin and denied Gabriel's offer. He then left and went straight to Emma's home.

At Emma's house:

The girls were talking to Bruce over Emma's phone, with him on speaker.

Bruce told them his theory as to why they did not do their séance for Christopher was because his death would have been "too close to home".

"What does that mean?" Brooke asked.

"I believe," Bruce started, "you three share a 'relationship' with your supernatural sides like Parish does with his Hellhound side."

Emma shook her head. "Wait. Are we The Three Fates or are they different personalities that take over?"

Bruce sighed. "That is something you three are going to have to figure out on your own, I believe."

Audrey lay on the floor with a groan. "Great," she said to herself, sarcastically.

Emma and Brooke thanked Bruce and ended the call.

Brooke plopped down on the couch and exhaled heavily. "Well, what now? What can we do to figure this stuff out?"

Audrey shrugged and suggested, "We could get Scott to bite us like Peter did for Lydia. That brought her closer to her powers."

Brooke and Emma simultaneously said, "No."

Audrey rolled her eyes with a groan.

Emma clarified Scott would be too worried about his bite causing some adverse effect on them. She then thought about the marijuana and how it seemed to have brought her closer to nature. 'Maybe it could bring us closer to our supernatural halves.'

However, the memory of those screams from the pier rung in her mind.

She tried to fight off the memory, but it became louder and louder, until she put her hands over her ears in a failed effort to end the torment.

"Emma!" Brooke's voice stopped the torture.

Emma looked to the couch, but Brooke wasn't there.

The front door shut.

She turned and saw Brooke and Scott standing at the entrance of her home and she raced to Scott and embraced him in a tight hug.

Scott hugged back without questioning.

When Brooke walked pass, however, Scott looked at her with confusion and gestured his eyes to Emma for an answer.

Brooke shrugged and sat back on the couch.

When Emma and Scott separated, Emma sat back down and Scott went to the chair next to Audrey.

Audrey pointed at the chair and dryly told Scott she saved him a seat.

Scott chuckled and thanked her.

The girls asked Scott if he had a plan to rescue Noah and where to start searching for who the killers might be.

"For the first time since I became a Werewolf…I honestly don't know where to begin." Scott somberly and honestly told them. "I…I think we should let Acosta and his precinct handle it from here on out."

Audrey sat up, asking, "Even if they arrest Noah?"

Scott sighed, glanced to Emma, and replied, "Yes, even if he gets arrested."

"So, we will all be standing by the sidelines?" Brooke questioned.

Scott and Emma nodded.

"Fine," Brooke conceded.

"Audrey?" Emma inquired.

Audrey subtly wiped away a tear. "I don't like it, but I'll go along with your plan."

"Good," Scott said.

* * *

That night, Acosta came into the interrogation room as Noah was still in there and had fallen asleep.

"What's up?" Noah inquired.

"I'm sorry." Acosta opened the door for another officer who went behind Noah.

The officer gently lifted Noah from his chair and began to read him his Miranda Rights as he cuffed the young man.

Noah fought the urge to scream and cry as fear, paranoia, rage, and despair flooded his senses.


	25. Episode 8 Part 3

Noah's court case has now come to an end.

After days of evidence pointing to Noah being the killer, with only the opinions of his friends and family to support his innocence; it was time for the jury to announce their decision.

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Noah Foster, to be 'guilty' of first degree murder."

The friends and family of Noah all gasped at the verdict, while those that blamed him stayed quiet.

The judge dealt out his ruling. "Noah Foster, for the murders of your fellow classmates and a police officer, I hereby sentence you to twenty years in prison with five years of parole."

The courtroom lit up with verbal discontent.

The judge slammed his gavel and ordered the courtroom to be silent.

"I am giving you this sentence, Mr. Foster," the judge started, "because I choose to believe there is good in you, but despite how I believe…I must still punish you accordingly." He banged his gavel and brought the final hearing to an end.

Audrey, Brooke, and Emma were all crying as Noah was escorted out to Lakewood's prison.

Scott did his best to keep his composure, but a tear fell from his eye to the floor.

Hector watched the entire scene from the back of the courtroom and stormed out once Noah was gone.

* * *

That night, Noah was in his prison cell alone.

Luckily, the officers chose to give him his own cell since he was still a teen, despite being tried as an adult.

Noah sat on his bed, looking out his window as the moon shone in his dark room, giving it more light than the hallway light. He heard a squeak on his floor, looked down and saw a ferret.

"Well, hey there little guy." Noah smiled at the little intruder. "How did you get in here?" He gently picked up the ferret and put it on his bed. He began to pet the furry little guy and asked, "What's your name, huh?"

The ferret looked Noah in the eyes.

"Whoa," Noah said in astonishment.

While at his clinic, Bruce is cleaning up in the surgical room and hears the bell on his front door ring.

Bruce chuckles to himself. "I forgot to lock the door! If it's not an emergency, then please wait until tomorrow when I am open, thank you!" He kindly called out to the person, but got no response. "Hello?" He asks as he makes his way to the doorway between the surgical room and lobby. Once he looks into the lobby, he sees Father Death with a knife.

Bruce steps closer, grabbing two scalpels from his counter, tossing one to his right hand and stops in the doorway. "I promise you, you don't want to do this."

The masked murderer flips their knife, putting the blade's edge between their fingers, and throws it into Bruce's shoulder!

Bruce yelled in pain, taking a quick glance at the knife, and when he directed his attention back to his adversary, he was tackled against the counter behind him, causing him to drop the scalpel in his right hand.

He used the scalpel in his left to stab Father Death in the back.

When Bruce pulled it out of his assailants back, Father Death knocked it out of Bruce's hand, and took his knife out of Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce pulled Father Death to the side, keeping him off balance and getting himself away from being stabbed. He pulled back his left fist just as Father Death pulled back his right hand to stab Bruce in the throat.

Bruce opened his hand, jabbed it towards the knife and allowed it to stab through his palm.

Capitalizing on the surprise, Bruce pushed Father Death back against a wall.

He then grabbed Father Death's arm with his good hand and slammed the arm against the wall, making Father Death let go of his knife. Bruce pulled the knife from his hand and was pushed back off his feet.

The assailant ran out into the hallway.

Bruce followed, heard glass shatter, turned the corner into the hallway and was hit by the bottom of a fire hydrant.

Father Death sprayed Bruce with the hydrant, further disorienting him, swung it against Bruce's knife wielding hand, breaking the hand and freeing his weapon.

Bruce was struck by the hydrant two more times, he fell to the ground, now bleeding from his forehead, nose lips, and he backed away against the wall behind his desk.

During that, Father Death had retained his knife and set it with the duct tape he brought, on Bruce's desk, and watched Bruce back into the wall. He sprayed Bruce once more, tossed the hydrant against Bruce's head, grabbed his knife and duct tape, rushed Bruce and forced his mouth open.

Bruce was too disoriented to properly fight off the attacker and he felt the knife's blade touch his tongue.

Father Death shoved the knife into Bruce's mouth, blade first, pushing it down his throat, until the handle of the weapon was behind Bruce's teeth. He quickly wrapped the duct tape around Bruce's mouth as he coughed and choked on the blade, having blood splatter out his mouth and run down the corners of his lips. He backed away as he watched Bruce struggle with his dysfunctional hands to get the tape off.

Bruce vomited, blood and vomit leaking out the bottom of the tape. His throat convulsed as it futilely attempted to evacuate the foreign object. Bruce struggled to breathe, his nose could not provide enough oxygen, even if he could inhale from his mouth it would simply give his lungs blood and vomit.

His eyes became bloodshot and full of tears as he vomited once more.

While Bruce thought about his beautiful wife and child, he lied down on the cold hard flower, as his vision slowly faded away…he finally suffocated.

* * *

The next morning, Scott drove up to the clinic for work and when he stepped out, he smelled familiar scent of a dead human being.

"No," he said, and ran into the clinic.

He followed the smell around the front desk and saw Bruce's corpse on the floor.

For a moment, Scott saw Deaton instead of Bruce.

He slowly walked to Bruce as his time with Bruce and his family flooded his mind. He felt a nausea he hadn't felt in a long time…he crumbled to his knees, looking into Bruce's pale dead eyes.

All he could hear was Drake telling him, "Now you kill me or I kill all your friends."

He transformed as he dug his nails into his palms and roared.

More than an hour later, Scott was at the precinct.

Scott sat in an empty chair, waiting for Ignacia to arrive.

Acosta approached Scott and told him he doesn't want to see a wife grieve over her husbands death.

Scott nodded and once he stood up, he asked Acosta, "Does this mean Noah is going to be let out?"

Acosta sighed in disappointment. "No. We need evidence that two people are still killing. This seems to have been done by only one person."

"We both know he's innocent," Scott pointed out, with irritation and determination in his voice.

Defeated, Acosta simply put, "But we don't have any evidence yet."

Scott's eyes turned Alpha red. "I can break him out and there will be nothing anyone can do about it." His chest heaved as his heart accelerated by his own threat.

Acosta straightened up, almost overshadowing Scott, but he kept his voice and eyes calm. "You're angry at the world, Scott. Not me."

Scott's eyes went back to normal and he cooled off. "You're right." He became apologetic. "I'm sorry." He nearly rushed out through the door.

Acosta whispered, "It's okay."

When Scott arrived at his dorms, he went to open his dorm room, but Gabriel opened it first.

Gabriel immediately apologized for what happened to Bruce and asked if there was anything he could do to help.

Scott shook his head and let him know that he just needed time.

Gabriel put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Okay, buddy. Hey, me and Abuela are about to go eat, wanna join?"

"No thanks." Scott smiled. "Is she inside?"

"Oh yeah, my bad." Gabriel moved to the side to let Scott in. "Scott, meet my grandmother Araya."

Scott met eyes with the Calavera Hunters Matriarch herself, Araya Calavera.

Despite Gabriel's last name, Scott never even thought about Gabriel being related to the Calavera Hunters.

Araya put on a happy face and shook Scott's hand. "It's so nice to meet you again, Scott. Gabriel hasn't stopped talking about you." She squeezed Scott's hand, letting him know her intentions.

"'Again'?" Gabriel asked. "When did you two meet?"

Araya let go of Scott's hand and explained herself to Gabriel. "This little devil and his friends snuck into your Tio's club in Mexico."

Gabriel playfully punched Scott's arm. "And here I thought you were a Mr. Goody Two-Shoes."

Scott forced a small laugh and shrugged at Gabriel.

"Gabriel, go ahead to the car," Araya said. "I would like to quickly catch up with Scott since he is not going to dinner with us."

"Yes, ma'am." Gabriel replied. "Don't forget to eat, buddy." He told Scott before leaving.

"How did you find me?" Scott asked Araya.

"Oh," Araya looked at Scott with mock kindness. "I would have found you a lot sooner, after you bit the young Dunbar boy, if not for that cabron and his negra. Luckily, for me, you became roommates with my angel."

"Is he a hunter too?" Scott tried to keep himself calm, not wanting to situation to escalate in anyway.

"No. He is too sweet to hunt. Why, he doesn't even know about what our family does. Just like the Argent's daughter."

Scott's eyes transformed.

Araya condescendingly smiled. "My apologies, I had forgotten you and her had dated."

Scott growled.

As Araya made her way to the door she said, "I know you have a little problem here in Lakewood." She turned to him and opened the door. "I will help you find this masked killer."

Before she could exit, Scott asked her why she would help.

Araya stared at Scott coldly. "Because it is not his place when it comes to the likes of you, Scott. It is a Hunters duty to put down a guilty wolf."


	26. Episode 9 Part 1

Scott stepped out of the dorms and soon as his feet left the steps, leading to the parking lot, his right calf was hit by a bullet.

He groaned loudly and limped quickly to his car. He hid on the opposing side of the car to the shooter, blocking his body with his car's tire, and dug out the bullet from his leg with his claws.

When the bullet hit the ground, another went into his stomach.

Scott knew these were nothing more than warning shots. He punched his tire, got into his car, locked it, and proceeded to remove the other bullet.

A hunter shattered Scott's driver-side window with a night stick and pulled him out of the car through the new opening. With Scott on the ground, the hunter started beating him with his weapon.

"Beating him good?" The second hunter asked as he came up to join in.

Before the first could answer, the second cried out in pain, dropping to his knees.

Gabriel had punched him in the kidneys and then proceeded to tackle the one attacking Scott. He hastily got up from the ground and kicked the hunter in the stomach. "Go home, Eddy!"

Eddy go up, clutching his stomach. "If you keep interfering like this, Gabe, we'll tell your abuela."

The second, behind Gabriel, stood and said, "And she won't be happy."

Gabriel turned so he could more easily look between them. "What makes you think she will believe you two?" He smirked, knowing he was right.

The two hunters ran off.

Eddy yelled back to Gabriel, "Burro!"

"Al menos mi madre no es una puta!" Gabriel retorted. He then knelt down to Scott and helped him sit up against his car. "Has your healing kicked in?"

Scott was shocked, the thought of Gabriel knowing would put him on the floor if he wasn't already sitting. "You know?"

"Of course," Gabriel answered nonchalantly and sat next to Scott. "How could I not know? My family are hunters and," he paused to look at Scott, "you growl when you have nightmares."

Scott sat up straighter, since all his wounds had healed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I figured, you would tell me when you were ready."

"You're grandma thinks you don't know and what about those guys? One of them said," Scott squinted and shook his head at the baffling words he was about to repeat, "'you keep interfering'."

"I've made sure my abuela doesn't know that I know of our family's 'business'; and the reason I've done that is so I can save innocent people without any form of punishment from her."

Scott furrowed his brows, a bit more confused now. "But, the rules of supernatural hunting is that an Alpha who turns someone into a Werewolf is NOT innocent."

"I've come to learn that's not always true." Gabriel smiled at Scott.

"How did this start?"

"The moment you told me your first girlfriend was Allison Argent, I knew your story. A boy who was a werewolf dating the daughter of a family who, unbeknownst to her, were hunters of the supernatural."

"How did you know that?"

"Well, I pieced together who the Argents were after I found out about my family, but," Gabriel gripped Scott's knee, "I knew your story because I lived it."

Scott's eyes widened in curiosity, he stayed silent, anticipating the rest of what Gabriel had to say.

Gabriel chuckled and released his hand. "In my story, I was Allison and I was dating a girl like you. A werewolf that was being unjustly hunted by my family…at first."

"'At first'?" Scott questioned.

Gabriel sighed, clearly still injured by his past. "She was impulsive and quick to mob mentality. She was convinced that an innocent man had committed a crime, so, when he was found not guilty…she took justice into her own hands and killed him."

Scott swallowed his judgement of the girl and asked, "How did you find out she was a werewolf?"

"How did Allison?"

"I accidentally transformed in front of her when her dad tried to run me over."

Gabriel was mildly bewildered and gave Scott a sardonically surprised look. "I need to know the full context behind that story."

The two shared a small laugh.

"I, uh, I found out by helping her with a wolf's bane bullet wound. After I helped her, she showed me her gold eyes and told me everything." Gabriel stared at the ground, stoically.

Scott smelled the sad emotion coming from Gabriel and gripped Gabriel's knee, giving him a small reassuring smile.

Gabriel chuckled and the two sat there, swapping stories of their first loves; who were dangerous in their own rights.

* * *

That night, Emma knocked on a hotel room door, the same hotel where Emily had died, and TJ answered.

TJ greeted Emma and stepped outside with her.

"I can't come inside?" Emma asked.

"I'd rather not chance our reputations," TJ said with a knowing smirk.

Emma agreed.

"So, what did you want from me?"

"I just need someone to talk to about everything that is happening." Emma sighed.

"You mean with Noah being falsely accused?"

Emma nodded.

"You could speak to your mother about this," TJ put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Emma giggled and looked to him. "You're right. I-I don't know why I didn't think about that."

"Well," TJ shrugged, "we have spoken quite a few times. We have a pretty good rapport, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Emma replied, and playfully bumped her shoulder against TJ's.

TJ bumped back and faced his door, leaning against the railing. "Go home and talk to your mother. She would love it and I love to speak to mine again as well."

"I-Is she gone?"

TJ nodded. "She died here recently."

Emma grabbed TJ's arm with both her hands. "I'm so sorry."

TJ swallowed a sob, putting his hand on one of hers. "I came to terms with her death long before she had passed…"

"Would you like a hug?" Emma kindly asked.

TJ turned to her and his body quaked before an odd chuckle.

His phone dinged.

TJ pulled out his phone and Emma let go of his arm.

"It's work," he said, stoically. He went to his room, but turned back to Emma before he closed the door. "Go home and hug your mother, sweet Emma." He flashed her a smile and shut the door.

Emma smiled to herself and went home as advised.

With Noah:

Noah petted his ferret as he lay on his uncomfortable bed.

He sighed and said, "I wish you could grant wishes, Randy."

Randy scurried off of Noah and started having a running fit across the floor.

Noah chuckled as he watched his new little friend.


	27. Episode 9 Part 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the previous chapter I accidentally gave Scott a car, but he is still driving Stiles' Jeep. So, please just know that was a mistake and I will be fixing it soon.

* * *

It was the day of Bruce's funeral.

Scott and the girls all attended.

Brooke, Emma, and Scott all felt responsible for Bruce's death.

If Scott had just been there sooner or been a good employee and stayed later…

Brooke's powers could have kicked in and she could have used them to save Bruce…maybe.

The only reason anyone was murdered in Lakewood now was because of Emma…she knew it.

These thoughts continued on into the reception.

At the reception:

Brooke insisted the reception be at her home and Ignacia had no qualms against it once she saw the inside of the Maddox household.

Ignacia came up behind Brooke as she was pouring herself a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Ignacia gently rubbed her hand against Brooke's back, gaining a surprised chuckle from Brooke. "You have a very beautiful home," Ignacia complimented.

"Thank you," Brooke replied. She went to take a sip of her juice, but stopped halfway and put her cup back down.

Ignacia furrowed her brows in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

Brooke sighed. "My mother is going to have possession over the house."

"Oh, no. I know how much you wanted this to be yours. I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulders and embraced her.

Brooke sniffled, on the verge of crying. "No, I'm sorry." She turned to Ignacia and began to cry.

The two hugged and silently cried together.

Scott and Emma saw the two crying.

When they looked to each other, Scott motioned his head to outside, and they exited the home to the backyard.

Scott sighed. "You know," he started, "he reminded me of Deaton a bit."

"Do you still see Deaton as a dad?" Emma asked.

Scott nodded.

"So, I guess you saw Bruce like, what, a step-dad?"

Scott smirked at her question and said, "Yeah."

They shared a small chuckle.

Emma embraced Scott in a hug, they pulled their heads back, still holding each other, and Emma kissed him.

Scott kissed back and while it was a small kiss, when it was over, Emma dropped her head down in regret.

She came back up, "Scott-"

He interrupted her by attempting another kiss.

"No," Emma backed away from Scott and blushed.

"I'm so sorry," he quickly apologized.

Emma hastily absolved Scott's apology by shaking her head. "No, it's fine. I-I shouldn't have done that."

"Then," Scott paused to try and figure out the answer to his question before he asked, but he found no answer in his mind, "then why did you do it?"

Emma sighed. "I don't know, really. I just did…like, instinct."

"You still like me," Scott concluded.

Emma nodded, but admitted to not being ready for a relationship still.

Scott agreed, saying he understood.

The awkwardness began to set in.

"Wow, that was awkward to watch," Audrey said.

Emma and Scott gave her looks that were both amuse and annoyed.

"You know," Audrey continued as she approached them, "if Noah or Stiles were here, they would say something goofy that would either kill the awkwardness or make it even more awkward to the point that it was funny."

"Is that what you're trying to do?" Emma asked, sarcastically snarky.

Audrey shrugged. "Listen, Emma, if I were you, I wouldn't hesitate to date our handsome," she grabs Scott's chin with her free hand, "Alpha here."

"So, I'm handsome now?" Scott teased.

"Hmm," Audrey squinted her eyes at him. She shook his head and replied, "Only a little bit." She let go and they all shared a small laugh.

Ignacia called Scott inside, as Brooke stepped outside to join, and once inside…she told him Bruce spoke of wanting to give Scott the clinic once Scott attained his Veterinary license.

Scott almost transformed from his heart racing in excitement.

Ignacia made him promise to study hard and Scott easily and quickly promised.

The two hugged and Scott rushed outside to tell his friends the wonderful news.

That night, Scott is on the phone with Stiles, leaning against the Jeep, outside of the dorms.

"Hey, congratulations, buddy!" Stiles said. "Man, Bruce must've REALLY liked you."

Scott chuckled. "Yeah, hey how is everything going in Washington?"

Stiles sighed. "It's difficult, but it pales in comparison to everything else we've faced. Though…sometimes these tests are a bit more intimidating than a Werewolf or a Kanima or-"

"I get it," Scott interrupted.

With wide smiles, the two said their goodnights and hung up.

"Mr. McCall!" A man called out to Scott from his right.

Scott turned to the man and he used a stun stick on Scott's stomach, bringing him down to one knee.

Before Scott could do anything, another Hunter used a stun stick against his back, bringing him to the ground.

They started to drag him away from the Jeep, but before they could, Scott slashed across the second Hunter's arm.

Scott stood up and was shot by two stun guns in the back by two more Hunters.

They didn't phase him much, so the first two shot their stun guns into his torso.

Scott kneeled to the ground in pain as the Hunters cheered each other on. He fully transformed, stood, charged the two in front of him, freeing himself from the clasps of the stun guns in his back. He dropped kicked the one on his left, the same one he cut before, sending the Hunter back. Scott pulled the hooks out of his torso, evaded the second Hunter's stun stick, elbowed him in the face and slammed him to the ground.

The last two Hunters stood with their stun sticks, ready to fight.

Scott ran to them, slid on his knees against the rocky ground, dodging their attacks; ended up behind them, turned and grabbed the one on his right, and slammed that Hunter's head against the Jeep. Scott swung his right leg into the other Hunter's stomach, jumped and spun, kicking him across the head with the same leg.

"Congratulations, Scott," an old voice said with applause.

Scott turned to the dorms and saw Gerard; confusion and rage plastering Scott's face.

"I too am curious as to how I am still alive," Gerard said like a grandfather bonding with his grandchild.

Scott rushed the old man and jumped through him. He slid on all fours from his momentum.

Gerard chuckled and turned to Scott. "I'm sorry, but you can't kill what really isn't here."

Scott shook his head and watched Gerard disappear as he went back to his normal human form.

He saw the Hunter he elbowed move. He hastily went to the downed man and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Why are you attacking me!?" Scott asked. "I was promised that you would be helping find the Lakewood murderers!"

The Hunter laughed. "We don't operate on your time."

Scott scowled and punched the man unconscious, with one singular blow. He left them all unconscious on the ground, wondering what was going to be next…


	28. Episode 9 Part 3

After having dinner together, Scott and Gabriel stop by Bruce's clinic to admire the inside of Scott's future business.

Once inside, Scott fantasizes about his future while Gabriel hypes him up.

"I'll be right back," Scott said and went into the surgical room to call Theo.

Theo's phone took Scott to voicemail.

"Hey, Theo. I haven't heard from you or the pack in a while. I have some great news to tell you and I was hoping to see how you are and if you need any help. Call me back." He hung up and stared at Theo's name in his contacts, worried for his new friend.

"Scott!" Gabriel yelled from the entrance.

Scott ran to the front and saw four cars parked around the Jeep, in front of the clinic, making a barricade. "Stay inside," Scott told Gabriel.

"No," Gabriel argued. "They won't hit me. If I go out there with you, they'll have to fight me too, but they know better than to do that."

Scott nodded and they went outside.

The Hunters all sighed and swore when they saw Gabriel.

"Go home, Gabriel!" One of the Hunters demanded.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my friend," Gabriel said.

"Your Abuela told us to do this, kid." Another Hunter pointed out.

Gabriel clenched his fists and yelled, "I don't care who told you to do what! If you're so worried about being caught in a lie, just beat each other up and say you succeeded in beating Scott."

The Hunters all looked around at each other, not knowing how to respond.

Eddy, to Gabriel's right, rushed Gabriel and wrapped up his arms.

Gabriel struggled to free himself, but couldn't. "Damn you, Eddy! Tu pedazo de mierda!"

The other Hunters charged Scott.

Scott fought well for a moment, but soon they overpowered him in numbers; seven against one.

They soon had him on the ground, kicking and stomping away at him.

Gabriel swung his head back, head-butting Eddy.

Eddy threw Gabriel to the ground, grabbed him up by the collar of his shirt, and punched him across the face.

Scott heard this and turned into a wolf. He mocked a biting attack against one of the Hunter's legs.

"He's biting me!" The Hunter fell to the ground, trying to get away from the attack. He lifted his pants leg and saw no bite mark.

Scott growled at the Hunters, as they thought about their next move.

One of them pointed out, "If we do attack him…he'll surely bite us."

"The greatest weapon against Hunters," Eddy said.

They got back into their vehicles, slowly, and then, hastily drove away.

Scott turned back to normal and put his clothes back on as Gabriel approached him.

"You good?" Gabriel asked.

Scott said, "Yeah. How are you?"

"Meh. I've been punched in the face before."

The two chuckled.

Scott, now with all his clothes on, faced Gabriel. "Oh yeah," he looked at Gabriel's eye, "that's gonna be a shiner."

Gabriel smirked. "Good. It'll give me something to show Abuela tomorrow night at dinner."

"Think you can get them called off of me?"

"No sweat."

* * *

That night, at a local casual dining restaurant; Gabriel came inside and the moment Araya saw him, she immediately jumped from her chair at the table.

"Mi nino!" Araya rushed to Gabriel and looked at his black eye. "Why didn't you tell me you looked like this? We could have gone somewhere else."

Gabriel chuckled. "Are you not worried about me? Just about how I look?"

Araya gently slapped his arm. "You know what I mean."

Gabriel continued to smile at his Abuela.

"Who did this to you?"

Gabriel stopped smiling, and said stoically, "Eddy."

Araya became infuriated. "Why?"

"Because I was defending Scott from the rest of your boys."

"Oh, really?" She let go of Gabriel's face and pretended to be innocent.

"Yes, really," Gabriel said as Araya sat back down. "In fact," Gabriel took his seat, "I was hoping you could tell me why exactly they were attacking my friend."

Looking at the menu, Araya answered, "Aaahh, I wouldn't know. Sometimes, young men such as them, just need to blow off some steam." She looked to Gabriel. "Rather Scott than some young woman or girl, right?"

Gabriel became stern with her. "Stop it. I know they don't do ANYTHING without your say-so."

"What makes you think I would have them attack a mutual friend of ours?"

Gabriel, with some teenage attitude in his facial features, shrugged. "I was hoping you would tell me."

Araya chuckled. "The answer is: I wouldn't."

"Then why did it happen?"

Araya went back to looking at her menu. "As I said, 'I don't know'. However, if you would like for me to punish them…I will."

"Yes, please; and…make sure they never attack Scott again. This was, in fact, the third time."

Araya looked at Gabriel as the waiter approached and said with a false smile, "Done."

Acosta stopped at a stop sign, on his way home, at a four way stop.

He drove ahead and the truck to his left sped up and smashed into his car.

After the initial shock, Acosta saw the two masked and hooded figures in the truck come to, and he immediately grabbed his radio.

"Acosta to Dispatch. I've just been rammed into by a truck occupied by two masked individuals. The driver is wearing the Brandon James mask and the passenger is wearing a similar mask."

The lady at dispatch radioed back, "Are you hurt?"

Before Acosta could answer, his window was shattered by a crowbar and he was pulled out through it.

Father Death hit Acosta's head with the crowbar, knocking him unconscious.

Dispatch called Acosta's name through the radio three times, before calling the nearest officer to Acosta's path home to search for Acosta and the two masked individuals. She then told another officer to see if Noah was still in his cell.

The two killers tied a rope around Acosta's neck and put the other end of the rope on the trailer ball.

The directed officer saw Noah still in his cell and radioed it in to dispatch.

Father Death drove the truck down Acosta's neighborhood, swerving around, sending him into signs and parked cars.

The two killers abandoned the unlicensed truck after they got their fill of carnage.

Acosta was found with his limbs broke, deep gashes in both thighs, splintered glass in different parts of his skin, the skin on his rear, lower back, and the back of his thighs shredded, and multiple bruises and lacerations around his body.


	29. Episode 10 Part 1

After the funeral of Miguel Acosta, Noah's innocence had been proven and the young man was released.

Brooke and Noah's parents excitedly waited for him outside of the prison, Brooke would have been bouncing if not for the dread surrounding their lives.

The moment Noah became visible, behind the glass doors, Brooke rushed to hug and kiss him.

As soon as Noah exited the prison, passing by the closing door, Brooke jumped onto him. "Whoa!" Noah yelled.

Noah's parents smiled at the embrace, happy for their son.

Brooke and Noah securely embraced, keeping their lips pressed tightly against the others.

Randy, inside the front pocket of Noah's hoodie, squirmed against their embrace; making them chuckle.

They separated and took note of the others desire.

Brooke nodded and whispered, "More later tonight."

On the way back home, Brooke, Noah and his parents spoke as if their world wasn't swallowed in darkness. Enjoying their time together, blissfully ignorant to the reality of the ongoing murder case. All that mattered was Noah's return.

The teens chose to be with Noah's parents for the first few hours before hiding away.

In the living room, after Noah's mom left to cook dinner and his father trotting upstairs for the bathroom, Noah used this time to ask Brooke a somewhat somber question.

"Where are you living at?" Noah asked attentively.

Brooke sighed and wiped at her cheeks, as if to keep tears from falling. "I," she mustered a pitiful chuckle, "I am living at home. They're allowing me to live there since my mother will be returning soon."

"How soon?"

"Next week, I think, but it could be sooner." Brooke's voice now void of any false joy.

Noah held her close against his chest and pointed out the positive side. "I'm glad you get to spend time with your mom. I'm sure she's excited about it. What about you?"

Brooke smiled and sighed, letting out some of her melancholy. "Yeah." She looked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, silently thanking him.

After being told by Gabriel that he was no longer going to be hunted/attacked by Araya and her goons, Scott decided to skip class and meet Noah and the others to celebrate his release.

When Scott opened his door, he saw Araya standing against the wall with a scowl. Scott came out, closed his door, and asked, "What do you want?"

Araya answered his question with another question, "Does my grandson know of what I do?"

"Ask him." Scott walked away.

Araya whispered, "I will take no pleasure in it, but I will watch you die."

At Noah's house:

Audrey kept Noah company in his room while Brooke and Emma decorated downstairs for Noah's small party. She was petting Randy and asked, "So, this little guy just showed up in your cell?"

"Yep," Noah quickly replied. "I asked an officer and, apparently, Randy kept another inmate company, but just decided to walk over to me."

"The guy wasn't upset?"

"Oh, he wasn't there. He had died a while back, but Randy stayed in the guy's cell."

Audrey looked down at the ferret. "Loyal little guy, huh?"

Randy ran off of Audrey's lap and jumped into Noah's.

Noah chuckled and started petting Randy.

Audrey brought her head back in mild surprise, noting how it seemed like Randy understood her.

Scott came into Noah's home and saw balloons all over the floor, a table full of finger food, and Brooke in very small shorts.

"If that doesn't make Noah happy to be home, nothing will." Scott said, poking fun at Brooke's shorts.

Emma grinned at him, while setting the table, and called him a pervert.

Brooke, hanging up a Shawshank Redemption poster, said, "No, he's got a point. These are for exactly what you think they're for."

"And yes," Emma chimed in, "we are watching The Shawshank Redemption. Along with The Green Mile."

Scott furrowed his brows. "That one isn't as," he paused to choose his next word, "'heartwarming' as The Shawshank Redemption."

"Well," Brooke turned to Scott, "they're both movies by Stephen King that aren't horror and KINDA relate to the party."

Emma said, "I didn't know they were based on Stephen King books."

Brooke went to hang up the Green Mile poster, saying, "Oh, yeah. Noah actually has a theory about how The Green Mile is connected to The Shining and Dreamcatcher."

Scott smirks and looks to Emma, seeing the same devious grin on her face.

The two ask how the films are connected.

"Technically all of Stephen King's stories are connected, but Noah thinks these three are specifically connected because the boys in Dreamcatcher are given the ability to shine by an alien they met and he thinks John Coffey's healing power is his shine."

Emma held back a giggle and asked, "And what exactly is 'The Shine'?"

Brooke went to look at Emma like she was crazy, but saw Emma's amused look. She frowned in annoyance and turned to Scott to see the same look on his face. "You two are just SO funny." She rolled her eyes at them.

"Sorry," Scott said through a chuckle, "but you sounded just like Noah right then."

After that, all the friends got together in the living room and dining room and had a great time. Noah especially enjoyed watching Randy run to his friends, wanting to get petted by each one of them.

Later, Gabriel came into the dorm and saw Araya waiting for him outside his door.

"Abuela," he rushed to her, "what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you." Araya forced a smile.

"Why didn't you call or text me?"

Araya shrugged, saying she didn't know why. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you know what I hunt?"

Gabriel's smile slowly faded. "Yes." He took a step back, getting closer to his door.

Araya squinted her eyes in curiosity. "How long have you known?"

"Ever since you started hunting my girlfriend back in high school."

Araya was surprised, she took a step forward, but Gabriel stepped back again. "Why did you not join us later?"

"Why would I join the people that hunted and killed my girlfriend!?"

"She killed an innocent man, mijo." Araya stayed calm, not wanting to fight with her only grandchild.

"You were hunting her before that!"

Araya practically growled, saying, "A Werewolf was dating my grandson."

"Typical." Gabriel said stoically. He turned from her, ignoring whatever she had to say and slammed his door in her face.

Someone knocked on Noah's front door.

Noah paused the movie they were all watching and answered the door to see Hector.

"Hey, man!" Noah greeted.

"Welcome back home, Noah." Hector shook Noah's hand.

"Thank you." Noah went to tell everyone Hector was there, but Hector interrupted him.

"I wish I could stay, but I just came to give you this." He handed Noah a Blu-Ray copy of the Frankenstein Legacy Collection.

"Awesome, thank you."

Hector noticed Randy on Noah's shoulder. "Hey, there, little guy." He went to pet the ferret.

Randy arched his back and hissed at Hector.

"Whoa, that's new." Noah said, genuinely shocked.

"Well, I better go. See you in class." Hector said with a wide smile and jogged back to his car.

"Yeah, see ya." Noah replied awkwardly.

When Noah sat back down, he looked to Emma. "Hey, Em. Has Hector ever asked you about your mom?"

Emma grinned at the awkward question. "I don't think he and I have ever talked. Why?"

"Just wondering."


End file.
